Fairy Tail's Innocent Vixen
by DaHfreak
Summary: FemNaru. When Makarov agrees to raise his granddaughter, no one could have realized just how much change would come in the years to come. The only question now, is will the world handle this big change?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

**A/N: This is the rewritten version of Fairy Tail's Innocent Vixen and the pairing of the story is still the same however, I've decided to focus the next ten to fifteen chapters in developing Naruko's personality so we won't get into the manga's arc. I would like it if you could review in the end of the chapter to tell me what you think about it.**

* * *

Minato couldn't remember a day in his life when he didn't miss his guild. He missed his father, the guild master of his old guild. He missed how his father will always complains about the magic council in their dinners. How they were just a bunch of old farts and other things. He missed seeing his mother scolding his father for being a pervert or, seeing his father arguing with his brother about the silliest of things.

He missed his eccentric friends, who always found new ways to make him roll in the ground in laughter. He definitely missed the missions they used to do together, where they always seemed to get into trouble. Missed how they swung their arms around him as they tell him in their loud voices 'welcome back' before saying they missed him.

He closed his eyes and breath in, trying to calm his aching heart. Oh what he will do to hear those words again but he knows with a heavy heart that he will never hear them again. After all, he left the guild after he finished his last job. He didn't speak any of his plans to his father. No, he didn't tell anyone of his plans to see his mother's home village. He had been planning to give them letter, but never found the courage to do it.

He just didn't know how to tell them that he was curious about the mysterious village his mother came from. It was a village not in the maps of Earthland! A village that not many people heard of. It was a village even his father had been weary of. In the beginning, he had just hoped to learn a little bit of the culture before coming back to his guild. But things never go according to plan.

His plan was simply to visit the village and get to know it before going back home, going back to his guild. The plan never involved becoming a shinobi. He loathed the idea of killing yet; listening to those people talking about how honoured they were to be a ninja changed his mind. He wanted to see what was so amazing about being a ninja and he did find out. He did see what was so great about it. He loved the thrill of the danger, loved knowing that any minute he could be well be dead. He loved the fact that he was helping people, from the civilian's to the lords of the country. He loved everything about being a ninja, except for the killing. Never the killing, it's the part of the job that he hated. Who would love such a horrible thing, he will never know. Yet, he knows now that people have no choice but to kill. However, a part of him apologizes over and over again for the families that lost their kids or husband or wife as well as, apologizing to his father for the choices he made. He knows if his father were to know this then he would be so disappointed and angry with him.

He never planned of falling in love with a beautiful, wonderful, feisty redhead woman. He chuckled quietly to himself. Kushina was nothing like his own mother. She was more challenging and more difficult to get along with then his own mother, which was saying something. He laughed as he remembered how she would always scream about becoming Hokage and how she would called him names. Not once did he think that he would fall in love with her.

He never thought that he would become Hokage or be a proud teacher to three incredible ninjas. Not once did he think that he would have a beautiful little girl in this village.

He run his hand through his hair and couldn't help but smile softly at the sight of the baby in his wife's arms. The baby turned her head, revealing beautiful blue eyes. Her sapphire eyes bored into his, causing him to gulp as, his heart became heavy with the decision that he will soon has to make for his child. No matter how he looks at it…he will die tonight. Tears streamed down his eyes, and he thinks for the second time this night about the things he could never do. Never will he see Naruko grow up to become an independent girl. He will never get to hear her first words or see her first steps. Never question any guy she brings home or even see her off on the first day of school. All of these things were no longer possible for him.

Kushina might still raise little Naruko-chan but he wasn't so certain if it will happen or not. He could allow her to be raise by the village but he wasn't so sure about going with this option.

The main issue in his mind were the people of this village. There was very little chance of the people accepting his daughter and they will mistreat her, if what his wife said was true. They will neglect her and that was the last thing he wants to happen. He didn't want to die knowing that his daughter will never be happy, will never know what it is like to be loved. He doesn't want to see her get hurt.

Sustaining the unbearable pain, Minato called his predecessor to do something for the sake of Naruko. He can't believe that he was going to let his old father take care of Naruko but for her sake he will have to swallow his pride.

He just hopes that his father wouldn't rub his bad habits on his daughter. The last thing he wants is a daughter that behaves just like her eccentric grandfather.

* * *

"My son and his wife are dead and my son wants me to raise my granddaughter?" Makarov said as he stared at the tired old Hokage. "Are you sure, he wasn't joking with you?"

"Yes, Makarov-san. I'm certain that your son wasn't joking with me. " Hiruzen said. "Minato told me before he went off to seal the Kyuubi that if anything were to happen to him or Kushina that you will be the one to raise her. He was very doubtful to do this that I won't lie to you about, but, he knew she is safer with you then here."

Makarov saw the sincerity in the Hokage's face and he looked down at the little bundle in the Hokage's hands. He curled his hands into a fist and pondered over what the man in front of him said. Him raising a child? He would be horrible at raising a child, let alone a girl. Look at his own children. Yet, he can't deny that he just wants one more chance at doing this.

A chance to prove that he wasn't a complete failure at being a parent.

He nodded his head before staring closely at the baby. He found himself smiling at the sight of the locks of blond hair. The little girl has Minato's hair but does she have his eyes? If so, then he will have a female version of his son right in front of him.

"So will you raise Naruko-chan?"

"I can't really deny my son's dying request, can I?" Makarov asked, smiling at the man. "But I will tell you this, she might never come to this village!"

"I realize this." Hiruzen said, slumping in his seat. "But it's for the best…if she stays here or even visits, I fear that they may harm her."

"Harm her." Makarov said, standing up in his seat. "What do you mean harm her? She hasn't done anything to earn such hate."

"It isn't something she has done that cause their animosity." Hiruzen said, looking at the little bundle, who was scrunching up her nose. "It's the point of her having the Kyuubi sealed inside of her. They judge her to be the demon itself and will try their hardest to make her life like a living hell! They may even murder her if they were given an opportunity."

"What! She's just a child! An innocent child that has no control of this!" The older man yelled. "Don't they have a mind? If they even think of injuring my grandchild then you can bet your ass that I will bring harm to them!"

"I see that Minato didn't inherited his personality from you."

Makarov blinked his eyes before feeling tears rolling down his cheeks. He didn't bother to hide his tears from the Hokage. He just wanted all out, all the anguish and despair that he felt when his son didn't appear after a few weeks. All the pain and anger started to come out. He just couldn't stop questioning himself about this. Why him? Why did his son had to leave him and get himself slaughtered? Why didn't he tell them where he was? Did he despise him? There had been no clues, no hints of his son leaving them, of him planning to join this village.

"…He told me that he's confident that you'll teach her, the teaching that you taught him." The Hokage spoke solemnly, snapping him out from his thoughts. "In his eyes, you're the only reliable person that he can trust. He's certain that you will always be there for Naruko. Before he died, he was convinced that you will protect her with all your heart!"

"If anyone dare harms anyone in my care than you can be certain I will punish them." Makarov said, smiling down in the child in his arms. "No one hurts my children or grandchildren and gets away with it."

Hiruzen nodded grimily at the warning and looked down at the blond-haired girl. This may be the last time he would see this girl but it will be better this way. This decision will be able to spare a child from a world of hate and pain.

* * *

(Six years later: Mangolia town)

It's been six years since Makarov had taken in Naruko, and not a day passed, where he wasn't shock of just how much the girl reminded him of her father. Not only in appearance but, in personality as well. She had her father's brains and his rational thinking, and for that he was very grateful for. He doesn't know how he could bare it if his granddaughter was like the rest of the guild. Reckless and troublemaking were not traits that he wished on his two grandchildren. He shook his head and gazed at his grandchild, musing about how at the same time his sweet granddaughter wasn't like her father.

She was just more reckless then him, getting into fights in school whenever someone insulted the guild. If it had been Minato, he would have kept quiet and calmly dealt with it. No, not Naruko! She just went in there and beat the utter crap out of those kids.

This was the main reason why he hadn't started her training in magic but this will all change today. He couldn't deny her of her this part of her heritage and her big blue eyes didn't change his mind! Not in any way or form! The tearful eyes didn't change his mind, not one bit did that change his mind!

Oh who was he kidding!

He can't deny his granddaughter of this chance.

"Gramps, where are we going? We're not going our usual route to the guild." Naruko said, tilting her head at her grandfather.

"That's because we aren't going to the guild." Makarov smiled at his six-year-old granddaughter. He can practically picture his granddaughter's reaction, when he tells her about the training he plans for her. She will be crying with tears of joy and will tell him, he is the best grandfather in the world.

"But, don't you have work to do?" Naruko furrowed her eyebrows at her smiling grandfather. "You never miss a day of work."

"It's okay to take a day off, once in a while. Besides, it isn't like our guild will be destroyed if I'm not there."

"Gramps, have you met our guild? They will destroy the guild even if you're there!" Naruko said incredulously. She groaned as her grandfather shrugged his shoulders at her. She felt like pulling her hair or throwing a chair at her eccentric grandfather. Didn't he know how reckless their guild is? Doesn't he always complain about the damages their guild causes? She sighed. She really doesn't understand her gramps.

"You should stop worrying about the guild, Naruko." Makarov said. "It can survive a day without me."

"No, it can't." Naruko muttered under her breath. "It can't even endure an hour without you."

The old man chuckled nervously at his granddaughter's words and tugged on his granddaughter's hands as he led her towards the forest. The blonde giggled at the sight of so many animals in one place, trying to remember the names of the animals her schoolteacher taught her. That was…a rabbit! And that was a fox, wasn't it? She inched closer to the animals but stopped when her grandfather gave her a warning look.

He suddenly stopped, causing the sapphire-eyed girl to stop. She tilted her head in curiosity and watched as her lovely grandfather gestured for her to sit down on the ground. She frowned but did as her grandfather wish, wondering what he was planning for her. He wasn't going to do anything crazy. No, that's her Uncle Ivan, not her loving grandfather. Definitely not her affectionate, goofy grandfather.

"Naruko, do you know what magic is?"

The blonde blinked and nodded. "Of course I know what magic is. Only an idiot doesn't know what magic is."

"Naruko, mind explaining to me what magic is!" Makarov asked, rolling his eyes at his granddaughter's rudeness.

"Alright, Gramps. From what you told me, Magic is stored within a separate system within that is the physical embodiment of the spirit. When the physical spirit of an organism connects with the spiritual flow of nature, the spirit forms Magic as a product of the connection. Only ten percent of the world's population is able to use Magic, which is noted to keep a balance between ordinary people and those with Magic. It takes an enormous amount of concentration and mental ability to use Magic." Naruko recited, frowning at her grandfather. "Why are you asking me to tell you this? You already know this."

"Because I'm going to teach you magic, today." Her grandfather explained. Naruko beamed at this and the old man smile at her, before ruffling her hair. Her smile widens and for a brief moment, Makarov can see his young son smiling at him. He shook his head and smiled as his granddaughter, who is grinning and whooping at his words.

"However, I'm going to get you to access your magic." Makarov said.

"What! That's no fun!"

"Laxus even have to do this."

The blonde arched her eyebrows and stated dryly. "I'm a hell lot smarter than Laxus."

"You're six, Naruko! You're not the same age as Laxus."

"Who has to help him when it comes to his math homework? You and Uncle Ivan?" Naruko retorted. "Even he knows that I'm smarter than him at some subjects."

"You're only smarter than Laxus when it comes to Math, not when it comes to other subjects." Makarov shook his head at Naruko. "Your cousin had unfortunately inherited my horrible math skills."

"Gramps, you aren't that bad in math!"

"It took me three weeks to see that the guild spent too much money on beer and all because I miscalculated the cost." Makarov muttered. "If Minato was here, he would have been able to make sure that I wouldn't have done such a stupid mistake."

Naruko kept quiet and stared at the lushes green trees before asking. "What's my dad like, gramps? Am I anything like him or am I like my mother?"

The old man smiled. "Your father was in many ways just like you." Makarov chuckled. "He was just as good as math as you and was exceptionally bright especially when it came to magic. Mastered his spells at the age of eight but, he was just so humble about it." He smiled sadly. "He was never the type of kid who would brag about his achievement."

"Tou-san was completely different from Uncle Ivan. If it were Uncle Ivan then he would have bragged about it!"

"Yes, Ivan would have done that." Makarov agreed. "Your father just simply got most of his personality from your grams, thank heavens for that."

The blonde giggled at her grandfather's word before going back to the topic at hand. "So gramps! How do I access my magic?"

"First of all, Naru-chan, take a seat."

Naruko blinked her eyes and obeyed her grandfather's order, taking a seat on the dirt-filled ground. She gazed up, finding her grandfather staring hardly at her but she wasn't fazed one bit.

"Now what do I do, Gramps?"

"Breathe slowly and clear your mind of your thoughts, Naru-chan." Naruko closed her eyes and exhaled. Makarov nodded his head in satisfaction as the blue-eyed girl repeated the actions before speaking.

"Now, Naru-chan, finding your magic might take a little while." Makarov sighed. "It may take weeks before you can access it so, keep doing this until you can find it! It certainly took your tou-san a while before he accomplish it!"

"I bet you I can do it by today!" She said, staring determinedly at her grandfather. "I'm not like my father! Whatever my father can do, I can do it ten times better!"

The old man quirked his lips into a small gentle smile, causing the blonde to crossed her arms at him. He shook his head at her, ruffling her straight blond hair. She laughed, clasping her hands in delight before glaring at her grandfather.

"I'm going to do it, Gramps! I'm going to be a hell lot stronger then my own tou-san!" Naruko declared.

"I believe you, Naru-chan."

The blonde nodded her head in satisfaction at his words before concentrating deeply on the action of drawing out any magic power she could find. Sweat started to form on her face as her search for her magic began. She furrowed her eyebrows as she searched for something, anything that would feel different from inside of her body. Nothing. Not even a funny feeling. Maybe, she was doing something wrong. Was it possible that she shouldn't try to find it? Perhaps, she needs to envision it.

She focused on her physical spirit, imagining it to be a huge ball of thread in her mind's eyes. She imagined herself picking a thread that was her spirit and allowed it to go through the needle. Naruko felt herself being flooded with magic power...it was...overwhelming, but in a good way. She could feel it flowing to her hands, to her whole body! She didn't notice that the wind started to swirl around her.

"I did it! Gramps!" Naruko cried out, beaming at her gaping Gramps. "I think I found my magic!"

Her grandfather blinked his eyes and muttered. "Found it! I think you basically found the perfect magic for you!"

The blonde blinked, frowning at her grandfather and asked. "What do you mean, Gramps?"

"Did you notice what happened to you, just now?"

She shook her head, scrunching her nose at him. He grimaced and rubbed his chin, before ordering her to gather her magic. She nodded her head eagerly and did as he asked, concentrating with all of her heart to find it again. The old man's eyes widened when he saw that the wind was again swirling around her, gulping when he saw that the winds around her were coming more fierce. This was strange. Not once in his long life has he seen a kid finding their magic this fast or find their affinity this quickly.

Not even Minato found his affinity in magic this fast! Her father only found it after a couple of weeks when he found his magic! Not only this, he could feel just how much magic she has! And by Kami, it was great. He stared at his beaming granddaughter and sighed. His granddaughter may just become one of the strongest mages in this whole world, if trained properly.

"So Gramps, since I found my magic, what're we going to do, now?" His granddaughter asked.

He blinked and shook his head before answering. "I'm going to train you in your affinity, Naru-chan."

"Affinity?"

"Many mages have natural affinities for their own Magic style." He explained. "Just now, you called upon your natural affinity, which appears to be Wind magic!"

"Sweet!" She yelled. "Wind magic! I always wanted magic associated with the elements! So Gramps what're you going to teach me now! Are you going to teach me some cool moves or what!"

Makarov gave her a sharp look, causing her to chuckle in embarrassment. He flexed his wiry arms, staring thoughtfully at his cheerful granddaughter. Excitement was shining through her eyes and child-like curiosity glinted in her eyes. Her innocence disguises the potential of the strong mage. As a fellow mage, Makarov learnt from experience that the faster you can find your magic, the more potential they have.

His granddaughter was no different.

"Naruko, I'll start teaching you your affinity next week when I see that you can access it without any struggle." He said firmly, causing the girl to pout. "This means for the whole week, you're only going to mediate, alright!"

"Hai, Gramps."

"Next thing you need to know, Naru-chan is that I'm not going to be easy on you! If anything I'm going to be tough on you." He warned the blue-eyed girl. "When I'm training you, I'm not your grandfather! I'm not the guild master! I'm your teacher, understand?"

"Yes, G-"

He gave her a warning look.

"Yes, sensei." Naruko said, nodding her head at him.

"Good." Her grandfather said curtly. "Next thing you need to know is that this training won't be easy! This won't be like school! There will be times when you will get bruise, are you ready for that?"

"Of course I am!" She yelled. "Why are you telling me this now! Why didn't you tell me earlier!"

"I have my reasons, Naruko." He said firmly. "Your training may take months, maybe years because what I'm about to teach you is something that not many people can do."

The blonde smiled and said. "Thank you, Gramps! Sorry Gramps I forgot to call you sensei!"

Makarov gulped as a full blast of memories of his son saying the same thing to him hit him. The pain in his heart tightened but he ignored it, staring full-heartedly at his smiling granddaughter. He will trained her and Laxus to be better and wiser then their own fathers. Maybe then, history won't repeat and he won't loose his last members of his family.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please pause before leaving this page and review.**

**I would love to hear your thought on this chapter and whether this appears to be better than the first version or whether I should stick to the old version.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot.**

**A/N: I want to thank Nova-girl703, Vongolafan16, , tsewell526, Takei Daloui, ultima-owner, ddcj1990 for reviewing the last chapter. I hope that all of you will enjoy the second chapter. **

* * *

"And where have you been Naru-chan?"

Makarov sighed when Naruko smiled in embarrassment as he gave her a disapproving look. He tapped his feet impatiently, waiting to hear her explanation. This was the second time this week his granddaughter had left home early. He knew without a doubt from the guilty look in her eyes that she did something wrong.

"I was with Laxus-nii-san." Naruko admitted, not elaborating about what she was doing with her cousin at 8 o'clock in the morning.

"Oh? And what were the two of you doing?" Naturally curious, Makarov studied her closely before frowning. The blonde knew without doubt he was worried and curious. Laxus wasn't an early riser like her or their gramps, and to hear her cousin had gotten up early must make him wonder what they had planned.

"It's a secret!" She beamed at him. "I promise Laxus-nii-san that I won't tell you what it is!"

"Oh? Can't you give your beloved grandfather a hint on what the secret is?" Makarov pouted.

"Gramps! It wouldn't be much of a secret if I tell you!" Naruko giggled at her grandfather's pouting face. Telling him what she and Laxus would ruin the whole thing! He will know in a couple of weeks! And then he will be so happy with them! She focused on her grandfather. Something was different about him. Looking closer, she noticed the change of clothing. He wasn't wearing any of those strange hats he usually loves to wear. This was weird.

"Gramps, what happened? Why're you wearing the colour black?" she bunched her skirt nervously. "You dislike wearing the colour black!"

Makarov sighed, clearly pained that Naruko has noticed this, but he answers after Naruko maintain an expectant look on her face. "I'm going to the cemetery, Naru-chan. You see it's your Grams…anniversary today."

Naruko's eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "Grams? I didn't know that today was the anniversary. And today of all days," she frowned. "I guess this means that I shouldn't leave you alone, Gramps! I'm coming with you to see her. "

Makarov almost frowned but retains a smile on his face but somehow still conveyed his sadness. One day, Naruko would like it if her grandfather just could be open with her.

"You won't mind if I come with you?" Naruko can't stop herself from looking at him with her wide eyes. "Because I really want to see Grams' grave! I've so much to say to her!"

The old man gave her a sad look that made her heart clenched in sadness. Not once in her short life, had she ever seen her grandfather looked so sad, so heartbroken.

Naruko didn't like this side of her grandfather.

She looked at the old man again. For as long as she could remember, her grandfather had always raised her. Her earliest memories of him teaching her how to eat with a fork while her cousin looked at them in bemusement.

Even then, he was happy.

He was always so joyful, there wasn't one day has she ever seen him unhappy. She shifted in her spot, watching as her grandfather's eyes shifted towards the picture fame in the window stand. No doubt looking at the picture of him with his sons and wife. She knows without a doubt that he's remembering the past, remembering the times before the death of her grandmother and her father.

"You should change your clothes, Naru-chan." Her grandfather commented lightly. "It isn't proper to go to the cemetery without wearing your best clothes."

Naruko's eyes widen and she glanced down at her clothes. The orange dress she wore was her favorite. It was a present from him when she had become the first in the class, and he wants her to change her clothes! No, she didn't want to change it to another dress! The only other dress she has was the frilly pink dress that his friend had given her for her birthday. The dress he gave her was atrocious with its frill, and now he wants her to wear it.

"Can't I wear pants? Or borrow a dress from one of my friends from school?" She pleaded. "I don't want to wear the dress that Bob-oji-san gave me!"

"It's the only dress that's appropriate, Naru-chan and it isn't that bad." He commented lightly. "You look very adorable in the dress."

"But it has so much frills!" She cried out. "And it itches! And! And I look like a complete weirdo!"

The old man laughed out aloud at her words, causing Naruko to stomp her feet at him. It wasn't funny! The dress was just so uncomfortable and was a bright pink neon dress, where everyone stared at her! It almost made her feel like some kind of doll! If it wasn't a present from her grandfather's friend, then she would have rip the dress into tiny pieces.

"You don't look like a weirdo, Naru-chan." Her grandfather spoke up and Naruko nearly rolled her eyes at him. It was an obligation for him to say this for her, just like it was an obligation for Laxus to keep an eye on her. "If anything, you look even cuter when you wear that dress."

She stared at him. Of course, he will say she looked even cuter when she wore the dress because she was his granddaughter. If he hadn't say something like this to her, then it'll be bizarre. Her grandfather always liked to complement her. He, along with the other members of the guild liked to say she was one of the cutest girls in the whole town. A load of crap. She wasn't the prettiest or the cutest girl in this town. One of the prettiest girls in the town was in her class, having the attention of the teachers and all of the students. Compare to that girl, she was just plain old boring.

Of course, she'll never say this to them.

"…And you only have to wear the dress until we leave the cemetery, Naru-chan." He said, not noticing she had spaced out. "It won't hurt you if you wear the dress, Naruko!"

The blonde looked down at her feet. Wearing the dress was just so embarrassing. Why couldn't he understand it! Besides, she dislikes wearing dresses and skirts! There was no way she could feel the wind in her hair or play in the dirt filled ground without fear of ruining the dress. This goes with all dresses and skirts but her grandfather was unfortunately right. Wearing a dress won't hurt, but she won't wear it! Not even if…

"I'll buy you a lot of ramen when we go to the guild!" Her grandfather said. "And we can get some ice-cream on our way out of the cemetery."

Naruko smiled. "Can I get chocolate ice-cream? And can I get vanilla ice-cream!"

"Only one of them, Naru-chan!" Her grandfather chuckled. "You know that eating too much ice-cream isn't good for you."

"Please, Gramps!" She gave him the puppy dog look. This will no doubt work and she will get her favorite two ice creams. He just can't resist this expression! No one could! Neither him nor the other members of the guild can resist her! Not even Laxus can deny her and he was pretty stingy when it comes to money and food.

"…Oh! Alright but, only those two flavors."

"You're the best grandfather in the whole wide world!" She declared, launching herself to her grandfather. He winced as Naruko gave him a tight hug and gently pushed the girl off him. She grinned at him, feeling happy when her grandfather gave her a small smile back.

When her grandfather gave her a smile like that, Naruko wished that he could always stay like that.

* * *

Naruko held her grandfather's hand as they walked towards the grave where her grandmother was buried in.

She knew even before going to the cemetery that smiling wasn't something nice to do but she finds it hard to do so. Keeping a small frown, she held her grandfather's hand tightly and looked around the cemetery with curiosity. She could see so many people with tears rolling down their faces and hear the anguish cries from some of them. She twisted her head to look at her grandfather, hanging her shoulders when she saw the sorrow in his eyes.

"You know your grandmother always loved to hear people laugh." He said out loud, stopping in front of one of the graves. He stared at the grave with a forced smile and looked ready to cry his heart out.

Naruko raised her eyebrows and flickered her head wildly at the grave in front of her. It looked so worn-down with bits of the gravestone tumbling down and dust covered the inscription. Kneeling down, the blue-eyed girl started to wipe the dust off the gravestone and began reading the inscription:

_Her life is a beautiful memory_

_Her absence is a silent grief_

_Katsumi Dreyar_

_Sadly missed and never forgotten_

_X698-X760_

"What was she like, Gramps?" She asked softly.

Makarov licked his dry lips. "She was a very gentle woman, always stopping to watch the flowers and never raised her voice one bit." He sighed wistfully. "She was intelligent, having been one of the most smartest people I knew! And she was the prettiest girl with her big blue eyes in my eyes at least. Many guys wanted her and she could have any guy she wanted! But she chose me, the short guy! Asking her out was the best day of my life."

Naruko could feel a lump being formed when she saw that tears were streaming down her grandfather's face.

"Gramps, if you don't want to talk about it then-"

"She loved it whenever people laugh and always wanted to make people happy even at the cost of her own happiness. She was also very caring when it came to your father and Uncle." He continued on, dazing at the headstone in front of her. "Always scolding me for spending too much time in the guild."

"Gramps…"

"She always warned me that spending too much time in the guild and not enough time at home will tear our family apart." His voice broke at this and Naruko stared at him with worry. He shook his head. "She was right of course. She's gone as well as Minato."

"I'm sorry, Gramps." Naruko finally spoke out. "I didn't mean to bring up any painful memories for you."

"You shouldn't be sorry, Naru-chan." He said, ruffling her hair. "It's only natural you would ask about your Grams."

"But I made you feel so sad!" She cried. "I don't want you to be sad! I want to see you smile! If Grams was here I'm sure she would have wanted you to smile!"

The old man ruffled her hair and nodded his head, giving her a small smile before saying softly to the teary-eyed girl. "Naru-chan, you should stop crying." He said gently, smiling at her. "If you keep being sad and keep crying then you will end up looking at me."

Naruko hiccup at his words, giggling as she tried to imagine herself looking like her grandfather and giggled even harder as the image popped in her mind. Her gramps always knew what to say and what to do to cheer her up, from funny faces to the strangest stories.

She turned around and faced the gravestone, clapping her hands together and said to the gravestone. "I'm Naruko Uzumaki and I'm six years old! If you didn't know, I'm your granddaughter and I'll turn seven years old next year! And I wish you'll be there to watch me on my birthday!" She paused and continued. " Gramps misses you and I miss you too! From what Gramps tells me, you're the one that talks some sense to him when he does something stupid!" her grandfather frowned. "But he doesn't do that much! And if you're worried about him not taking good care of his family then you shouldn't worry! He takes real good care of us! Especially me! He always takes care of me when I get sick and always gives me sweets! He's the best grandfather in the whole wide world!"

Naruko nodded in satisfaction and twisted her head to look at her grandfather. Makarov was crying at her words, and tugged her arms, giving her a big hug. She blinked her eyes and relaxed her whole body before returning his hug.

He pulled away from her and said. "You're definitely the best granddaughter in the whole world, Naru-chan. Nothing can compare to you."

"I'm your only granddaughter." She beamed at him. "Of course you think I'm the best granddaughter in the whole world."

"That may be true but you're definitely a good granddaughter, Naru-chan." He said affectionately. "And I want you to know that I love you and Laxus with all my heart, despite being…"

"Strict?" She suggested helpfully.

"Yes, strict." Her grandfather agreed. "Even if I yell at you, it doesn't mean I don't love you, remember that. Please don't forget that because I don't want you and Laxus to think that I don't love the two of you."

Naruko bit her lips and curled her hands into a small fist. Why does he keep telling her this? She knows he loves them. It was plain as day to her. He always gives them presents, helps them with their homework and always fusses over them whenever they get hurt. Sure, sometimes he gives them a sharp lashing with his tongue but they knew he loved them. He will never abandon them and will always protect them. The same can be said for the guild and because of that:

"I'll protect him and the guild!"

She says it like a promise, an oath, and a vow. She will keep it; die trying isn't even an option.

They left when they saw that it was time for them to go see the guild, if they stayed any longer then the guild would be destroyed. The last thing they wanted was to see the guild destroyed.

* * *

Two hours later after they left the cemetery, Naruko finally entered the guild.

She took a deep breath, wrinkling her nose at the smell of the alcohol that covered the area and grinning as she heard the guild members greeting them. She gave them a big wave, greeting them back before beginning her search for her cousin. He wasn't with any of the kids that were his age, and he definitely wasn't in the bar. Where's he? Has he gone on a mission and didn't tell her? She pouted. He knows she doesn't like it when he does that!

"Looking for me, Naru-chan!" A familiar voice said. Naruko turned around, grinning at the sight of her smiling cousin standing behind her. Immediately, she launched herself to her blond-haired cousin, laughing delightfully as he twirled her around the hall. It wasn't long before he gently putting down to the ground.

"Why are you wearing the dress that Gramp's friend gave you?" The boy led her towards the bar, helping her sit in the stool. He had a bright smile on his face. "I thought you declared to me and Cana that you will never wear the dress unless your life depended on it."

Naruko didn't know whether to smile sheepishly or to glare at him for reminding her of her oath but gave him a pout instead.

"Well, Gramps made me." She twisted a strand of her sun-kissed blonde hair, avoiding looking at her frowning cousin. "He told me he was going to the cemetery to see Gram's grave and well, I couldn't wear the dress I wore this morning because he thought that it wasn't appropriate enough."

"And he thought the frilly dress was appropriate, did he?" He asked incredulously, looking put off at her words.

"It was the only dress I own beside the orange dress he gave me so I had no choice but to wear this dress." She glared at him as he laughed out loud at her words. "It's not funny Laxus-nii-san! I hate wearing dresses, especially wearing dresses like this! It makes me feel like I'm some kind of doll!"

"You're overreacting, Naru-chan." He waved her protest off. "You look very pretty in the dress, it makes you look very feminine."

"Are you saying I'm not feminine!"

"Yes." Her cousin deadpanned. "Naru-chan, let's face it you can't act feminine."

She gritted her teeth at her cousin and stomped her feet on the ground, causing a rumble to the guild's building. Why does he always says that to her? Just because she doesn't do what most girls like to do, doesn't mean she can't be feminine! She just thought it was pretty much pointless when it comes to their occupation.

"Anyways, what else did you do with Gramps besides visiting Gram's grave?" He crocked his head at her. "Knowing you, you must have asked Gramps for something."

"Well, I did ask him if we could go get some ice-cream from the ice cream parlor." She grinned. "Their chocolate ice-cream was the best yet!"

"You say that every time, Naruko."

"I'm not kidding their ice-cream was even better today!" She licked her lips. "It tasted even better than the ramen, Emiko-chan makes!"

"What taste even better than the ramen, Emiko-san makes?" A voice called out. Naruko twirled around her seat, grinning when she saw a pretty brown-haired girl standing in front of them.

"Cana-chan!" Naruko cried out, launching herself to give her best friend a hug. "I missed you! It feels like forever since I seen you!"

"Naru-chan, I saw you yesterday!" Cana said, struggling to escape from her best-friend's bone crushing hug. "And you're killing me!"

Naruko immediately stopped the hug, smiling apologetically as the brown-haired girl struggled to get her breath. Holding back her strength had never been her strong point, as her grandfather would always point out to her.

"Now, tell me what's this about you saying that it tastes even better than Emiko's ramen?" Cana took a seat beside Naruko while Laxus rolled his eyes. "It must be something for you to say that!"

"The chocolate ice-cream from the new ice-cream parlor tastes even better than ramen!" Cana raised her eyebrows at her in disbelief. Naruko simply scowled at her friend's response, tapping her fingers on the table. "I'm not lying! Their ice-cream was so good that it nearly made me cry tears of joys!"

"Naru-chan, I've been to that ice-cream parlor and their ice-cream isn't even that good!" Laxus declared. "I doubt you actually cried tears of joy from eating their ice-cream! If it was ramen, I would believe but…ice-cream!"

"You just don't understand why ice-cream is so tasty! You don't have my love for ice-cream or food!" She said angrily. "Besides, I eat more food then you so that means I know what I'm talking about!"

"How does that prove anything? You practically eat anything and if you know what good for you, then you'll stop eating too much. Besides I don't need to have your stomach to know if the food is good or not." Laxus said.

"He's right, Naru-chan."

The blonde pouted at her best friend. "Whose side are you on?" she cried. "My mean cousin or me?"

"Naruko! I'm not mean!"

"Yes you're!" Naruko crossed her arms at her cousin. "You told me that I can't act feminine and basically implied that I'm going to become fat!"

"I didn't mean it like that!" Laxus cried.

"Oh! What do you mean then, Laxus!"

"I mean…"

Naruko scowled at her cousin, who looked at lost on how to explain to her what he meant. This was so like her cousin to insult her and then tell her that he didn't mean what he said. If he didn't mean, what he said then why not be more polite about it? If he didn't insult her lack of girlishness and large appetite then, it's how she always seemed to get into trouble with the other girls. If this keeps up, then he will never find a girlfriend like their grandfather always tease him.

"It's just that I don't want you to get be teased by the other kids in the school because of your huge appetite." Laxus finally explained.

"I don't care about what they say." She retorted. "Isn't that true, Cana?"

"I'm not getting involved with your argument." Cana jumped off from her seat and turned to the direction of where Macao and Wakaba were sitting, the two men appeared to have an interesting conversation. "This is between family and nothing to do with me!"

"But I need someone to take my side!" Naruko called to Cana, who was now walking towards Macao and Wakaba. "Please! Please come back! Don't leave me with this meanie!"

The brown-haired girl ignored her, causing the blonde to sigh at her best friend. She turned to look at her cousin, who was arching his eyebrows at her. The blonde scowled at him before turning her head away from him. This caused Laxus to sighed at her.

"I don't want the other kids to bully you because of how much you eat." Laxus repeated, looking at the mission board as he said this. "I just don't want you to come to Gramps with tears in your eyes because the kids are being quite mean to you."

Naruko arched her eyebrows and said. "I can handle whatever they say, Laxus! And if they do then I will give them a tongue lashing like I always do."

"If that doesn't work then you would punch them in the face, causing Gramps to be called by your school." Laxus stated dryly. "I rather like the fact you keep punching them in the face but, Gramps doesn't as you know from the number of times he scolded you about that."

"It isn't my fault they don't know how to keep their mouth shut!" He raised his eyebrows at her in amusement. "And sometimes, they just need a good beating, you know! I know I shouldn't punch them but they deserve it."

"I'm not arguing with you, Naru-chan."

"Well, you're telling me not to fight them!" She pointed out. "Besides, it isn't like I use my magic to beat them! I just punch them in the face."

"Naru-chan, do you know how hard your punch can be? It's pretty much a guarantee if someone gets punch by you that they have to go to the hospital." Naruko blushed in embarrassment. "And if you had use magic on them then Gramps will be disappointed with you."

Naruko looked down at her feet and clenched her hands into a small fist. The last thing she wanted was her grandfather to be disappointed with her. It just pains her when he gives her the look that said 'I expected better from you' or when he tells her that she should have known better. If he was disappointed in her then she doesn't know how to react.

She looked up when her cousin ruffled her hair. He had a huge grin on his face, causing her to give him a small smile as well. "You shouldn't worry about Gramps being disappointed in you, he's quite proud of you." She smiled wider at his words. "He always brags to Dad about how you have more potential then Minato-ojisan."

"Really? He never mention that to me."

"That's because he's worried that you might get a big head."

Naruko smirked and said. "Like you?"

"Yes, like me…wait a second, I don't have a big head Naruko!" Laxus yelled, glaring at his smirking cousin.

The blonde tilted her head and innocently said. "But you always say that you're able to defeat more then twenty bandits, when in actual fact you can only defeat ten or fifteen."

Laxus's eyebrows twitch at her words, causing the blue-eyed girl to giggle at him. "I've you know that I can defeat more then fifteen bandits!" the blonde laughed. "You don't believe me, Naruko! I'll show it to you when school's out!"

"So you mean in six months then? When you had enough time to make your magic stronger." She stated dryly. "Yeah, that's a good way of proving it to me!"

Her cousin glared at her and muttered something about smartass cousin, causing Naruko to sigh at her cousin. She loved her annoying older cousin with all her heart but he can be quite rude at times. If people thought she was rude then they should meet Laxus. He takes being impolite to a whole new level.

"Even if I can't prove it to you now, Naru-chan, I can definitely beat some of the guys in our guild." Laxus rubbed his chin. "Through some of our guild members are quite weak as tou-san will say! I think that's why the kids in our school look down on it."

"No, that isn't the reason why kids in school look down on it." She whispered quietly, turning around in her seat to observe the rest of the guild. She smiled when she hears the laughter from the guild before frowning. She loves Fairy Tail. She loves how heart-warming it was and the friendliness in the guild and she wishes that her classmates could see the good in it but they can't.

"Why else will they look down on our guild?" Laxus arched his eyebrows.

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. " I don't know about the kids in your year but the kids in my year dislikes it because their parents called it a place for useless drunks, who can't hold a job." She replied bitterly. "And they praise those stupid jerks in the military because they can hold a job."

Laxus scowled and muttered. "If that's why you keep punching those kids then I don't blame you."

"That isn't why I keep punching them in the face." Her tone turned cold. "I can handle that because I can always point out that the people in our guild are able to do things that the military will never consider doing. I punch them because…" she trailed off.

"You punched them because what?"

"I'm not telling you." Naruko whispered, hunching her shoulders. "I would rather forget about the reason why I keep getting into fights."

"You know you can always tell me." He said. "I'm always going to be there for you."

"I know." Naruko said, smiling at him. "I know that I can count on you. In fact, I can always count on the guild and you to be always there for me."

The blonde left her cousin when she hears her grandfather shouting her name to come and see him in his office. What her grandfather wants from her is a complete mystery but, ignoring her grandfather is disrespectful and she doesn't like disrespecting him.

* * *

Makarov smiled when he saw Naruko standing in front of him. His granddaughter looked at him with nervousness and curiosity, before shifting her eyes towards the pictures of the previous guild masters of Fairy Tail. A barrage of memories suddenly flashed through his mind, reminding him of what his life was once like.

_Tou-san! I'm going to become a guild master just like you!_

He winced and shook his head, reminding himself that this wasn't the time to remember about his son.

"You called for me, Gramps." Naruko said hesitantly, shifting her gaze from him to the pile of books that surrounded the shelves behind him.

"Take a seat, Naruko." The blonde pursed her lips and did as he said, taking a seat in front of him. He handed her some sweets and the blue-eyed girl beamed at him. She took the sweets and popped it into her mouth, licking her lips as she did so.

"Why did you call me, here Gramps?" She asked. "You rarely call me into your office. So what's the occasion? Are you going to another meeting?"

"Yes, I'm going to another meeting with the other Guild Masters." Makarov sighed. "And when things are just back to normal too."

"Why are you telling me this now?" She asked. "You always give me a warning beforehand! Why are you telling me this now? Where am I going to stay while you're away?"

"It's quite sudden. I just got a letter a couple of minutes ago." Makarov said calmly, staring at his fidgeting granddaughter. "And you're going to stay with Laxus and Ivan while I'm gone."

Naruko turned pale at his announcement and said. "Can't I stay with someone else? Like Macao or Wakaba! I don't want to stay with Ivan-ojisan!"

"Why not? He's your uncle and he's quite capable of taking care of you." Makarov said calmly. "And the last time I left you with them, they were able to somehow to lose you."

"Then why don't I stay with Cana-chan? She won't be able to loose me and I'll be real good Gramps!" Naruko bunched her dress up. "Please don't leave me with Ivan-ojisan!"

"What's wrong with staying with your Uncle?"

Naruko avoided his gaze, seemingly interested in the portraits surrounding the small room. Makarov frowned. Why was his granddaughter behaving so strangely? She doesn't usually act in this way. She was always smiling and joking but, not this time. It seems like there was something she was hiding from him.

"Can you tell me why you don't want to stay with Ivan?" Makarov asked quietly. "You know you can tell me anything, kiddo."

Naruko stared at him, curling her lips at him and opened her mouth to say something before closing it again. She took several breaths. Makarov looked at his youngest grandchild with worry and concern. What did Ivan do to make her act this way?

"Whenever I'm alone with Ivan-ojisan, he would tell me that it's my fault Tou-san died. He constantly says if I hadn't been born then, Tou-san will be alive." Tears were streaming down her eyes. "It isn't my fault he died, right? I mean how is it my fault! He died during a mission didn't he? I wasn't there when he and Kaa-san took the mission! How the hell is my fault that he died?"

_"If anyone dare harms anyone in my care than you can be certain I will punish them." _

Those had been his words to his son's predecessor when he told him that his son had believed that he could protect his granddaughter. And he would protect her. But he never thought that he would have to protect her from her own family. He gritted his teeth. Ivan was taking it too far by blaming Naruko for Minato and his wife's death.

However, he does need to tell Naruko a little bit about the truth but, not today. Definitely not today.

"It isn't your fault that they died." He said, looking at her in the eyes. The blonde blinked her eyes at him and he continued. "They died doing what their job asked them to do."

"W-What was the job?" Naruko asked, rubbing her eyes until it was dry from her tears.

Makarov sighed and answered. "I'll tell you when you're older, Naru-chan."

The blue-eyed girl nodded her head, giving him a small smile before asking quietly. "Can I please stay with Cana-chan while you're away?"

Makarov sighed and reluctantly nodded his head at her. Naruko smiled and whooped at his words, declaring him to be the best grandfather in the world before running downstairs to tell her best-friend that she's staying with her. He smiled softly before staring down at the picture of his two sons and wife smiling at him. What the hell was wrong with his family? He and his wife weren't able to figure out where their son was, which was saying something. His eldest son had gone insane, blaming his niece for the loss of his brother. The only two sane people in this family were Laxus and Naruko, both of them appearing to have nothing wrong with them.

He sighed and rubbed his beard, staring carefully at the picture of his deceased wife. "I don't know where Ivan get his craziness from." He muttered. "Was it from your side of the family? Because none of my relatives acted in this way."

He glanced at the report in his hands and sighed. He needed to keep an eye on Ivan and keep him away from Naruko as well. The old man stared at the mug filled with beer before taking a huge gulp from it.

He was getting too old for this job.

Maybe, it's time that he starts searching for someone to take over the guild.

* * *

Reply to reviews:

**Nova-girl703:** I'm glad that you see the writing is a lot more organized and smooth then the old version and I hope the same can be said for this chapter. I hope that you find this chapter enjoyable.

**Vongolafan16:** There will be a time skip in the fifth chapter and I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

** :** Thank you! I hope that you find this chapter awesome!

**Tsewell526:** I'm pleased to hear that you find this chapter cool and I decided to make wind her primary affinity but she won't be only be using wind magic.

**Ultima-owner:** I'm happy to see that you find the rewrite better and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Takei Daloui:** I'm glad that you find this chapter interesting and that you think the chapter is quite good. I hope you find that this chapter was the same as well.

**Ddcj1990:** I'm glad that you think this chapter was great and I hope that the same can be said for the other chapters.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please pause before leaving this page and review.**

**I would like to hear your opinions on this chapter and what I could do to improve it. Also, what do you think of the relationship between Laxus and Naruko so far? And the relationship between Makarov and Naruko? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: I want to thank DeanSamWinchester, XXMacaronsXX, ultima-owner, Atsirk Enoh, Haldir639, ddcj1990, Takei Daloui for reviewing the previous chapter and everyone who added this to their favorites and alerts.**

* * *

"Naru-chan! Don't touch the pot while it's cooking!"

Naruko yelped as she felt the hotness of the pot, glowering and crossed her arms at the cooking pot in front of her. Beside her was Cana, who sighed and smiled, shaking her head at the blue-eyed girl.

"Hasn't your Gramps told you not to put your hands on the stove while it's cooking?" Cana enquired as she put on her mittens, chuckling at her best friend who was waving her hand in hopes of cooling off the heat.

"I'm sorry, Cana-chan but I'm starving!" Naruko rubbed her stomach as she looked at the pot with longing. The brunette rolled her eyes at this comment and had a small smile on her lips as she put the pot on to the table in front of them.

Cana put the pot on the table, giving the blue-eyed girl a smile. "Naru-chan, let's face it, you're always hungry!"

"No, I'm not always starving!" Naruko denied, having a small pout on her face as she took the seat on the chair facing the pot. Cana took the seat beside the blue-eyed girl, arms relaxing and giggled at the beaming girl, who looked ready to pounce on the food on the table.

"Okay! Most of the time, you're starving!" Cana stood up and took the lid of the pot off, revealing the pasta inside there. The sight of the creaminess and meat made the blue-eyed girl licked her lips but she stopped herself from snatching the food. The pretty brown-haired girl nodded her head to her friend, grinning as Naruko launched herself into the food.

The blonde grinned as she ate her best-friend's pasta, declaring it to be the best pasta that she ever tried. Cana flushed at this complement before shaking her head at the cheerful blue-eyed girl. She shifted her eyes to her friend's bag, frowning when she noticed the schoolbooks that seemed ready to spill from her bag.

"What are you planning to do about school?" Naruko frowned, raising her eyebrows at Cana. "My apartment is pretty far from your school. Are you planning to wake even earlier then usual to get to your school?"

"Nope."

"Than what are you planning to do?"

"I'll go to the guild and study over there." She twirled her spaghetti around her fork, before giving her friend a small smile. "Besides I'm pretty much ahead in class already, so there's no point for me to go to school when I already know my stuff. If I go to school, I'll most probably annoy the teacher."

"You really should go to school." Cana gave her a pointed look. "Your Gramps won't like it if he knew that you were skipping school."

"It wouldn't be the first time that I skipped school."

"No, it wouldn't." Cana sighed. "But seriously, Naru-chan why do you keep skipping school when your Gramps isn't here?"

"Because I dislike school." Naruko fiddled with her fork, tracing numbers over the food. "There isn't anything challenging! Nothing that can really make me think! And most of the kids in my school is pretty stupid."

"Naruko…"

"I mean seriously, they dislike our guild because they think the members can't hold a job, that's pretty stupid! And they like the military since they can!" she glowered. "What's so good about them, huh? Most of the time, it's the guild who does the hard work while they practically do nothing."

"You know Naru-chan, you shouldn't be harsh on them." Cana replied. "Your classmates are just six years old like you!"

"You don't see me raving on about how their families are good for nothing people or about how they can't use magic!" She closed her eyes and took in several breaths. "Honestly, why can't these people see how great our guild is?"

"Because how much we get into trouble."

Naruko mentally rolled her eyes at her best-friend's answer, leaning against the chair and looked up at the ceiling. Trouble? Yeah, she knows just how much trouble the guild gets into, seeing as her grandfather always complains about it together with the amount of recklessness the guild has. However, unlike her classmates, she sees the troublemaking and recklessness as a part of the guild's charm. She found it boring if the guild just followed the rules of the council.

A gentle hand landed on her forehead and Naruko blinked before peering up at her friend.

"You don't have a fever."

Naruko frowned. "Of course I don't have a fever! I think it'll be pretty obvious if I've a fever!"

"You weren't talking so I presume that there's something wrong with you!" Cana frowned. "What's wrong Naru-chan?"

"I was thinking about how our guild is fun, compared to the other guilds." Naruko chuckled. "You know our guild is the only guild to get into so much trouble with the council!"

"And you're happy about that?" Cana asked incredulously.

"The guys in the council are bunch of stupid frats, who don't appreciate the beauty of our guild." Naruko crossed her arms. "Sure, we get into trouble but the trouble we get into is also quite beneficial."

"How so?"

"Remember how Laxus destroyed the clock tower in one of the nearby towns?" Naruko grinned. "It was quite beneficial if you think about it!"

"Your Gramps couldn't stop ranting about how much bills he had to pay." Cana made a face. "If I remember correctly, I think that was the biggest bill he ever had before! And it isn't beneficial in any way!"

"Yes it's beneficial if you think about it! Sure Gramps had to pay a lot of money, but the village was able to make the clock tower look prettier than before and now there are a lot of people who are visiting the town now!" Naruko said brightly.

"Yes but your Gramps had to pay a lot of money." She reminded her.

Naruko shrugged. The money spent was a minor detail. What was more important was the big picture. The way the tower looks now is way better then how it looked before. Laxus was stupid to destroy the building, that can't be deny but the new clock tower was even more beautiful. Now, if only Cana and her grandfather could see that.

They always complain about the trouble the guild brings or the amount of money being spent to fix the problems they made. So what? The guild causes trouble but this was how their guild operates. If it didn't get into any trouble for a week then they should be worried. Naruko certainly knew the guild couldn't last a day without destroying a building or causing misfortune to the council.

One day, she would get payback on the council for their stuffy rules.

"We should get to bed, Naru-chan." Naruko stared at the clock before nodding her head in agreement. She snatched her pajamas from her bag and put on her clothes, tossing her clothes on the floor before jumping on to the couch. She beamed at Cana, who shook her head and grinned right back at her friend.

"Since I made dinner today, you're going to pay me for lunch tomorrow at the guild!" Cana called over her shoulder, receiving a cry of outrage from the blue-eyed girl.

* * *

"Ivan-ojisan." Naruko gulped when she saw her Uncle and Laxus standing in front of the guild's door the next morning.

Cana shifted in her spot as Naruko gave an uneasy smile to her uncle, who scanned her from top and bottom. She grasped for her friend's hand, holding it tightly as Ivan stared distastefully at her blue pants and red shirt.

"I see you've grown a little bit taller, Naruko-chan." He commented dryly. "Perhaps, you did inherit your father's height besides his brains through you certainly didn't inherit his sense of style."

Naruko stared down at her feet, feeling uncomfortable at his words. "Thank you, Ivan-ojisan. Gramps told me the same thing except he tells me that I look a lot like Tou-san."

The older man didn't respond to the comment instead turning around, to open the doors. He slithered into the guild building, leaving Naruko alone with Cana and Laxus.

The silence between the three of them was uncomfortable and wasn't broken until Cana was saying, "That was quite uncomfortable."

"Very much." Naruko sighed, scratching her sun-kissed hair. "But Ivan-ojisan always disliked me for some strange reason."

"Tou-san doesn't dislike you!" Laxus protested. "He cares for you…in his own way!"

"You're his niece." Cana smiled. "He can't hate his own niece."

Naruko mentally rolled her eyes at her cousin and her best friend's denial before, shifting her eyes at her uncle. He despises her because she's the constant reminder to him that his brother is dead along with his wife. She blinked her eyes when she saw he was staring at her with iciness and hatred, smiling cruelly at her. She gulped and lowered her eyes towards her skin, avoiding looking at the older man.

A hand land onto her head and Naruko blinked, frowning when she saw the concern look on his face.

"I'm fine, Laxus." She gave him a wide grin, grabbing his hand to drag him towards the guild. His frowned deepened but she still hold the fake smile. "Can you help me with my studies?"

She groaned when she felt her cousin stopped walking and automatically turned around to see her cousin.

"You want my help in your schoolwork?" Laxus had that ridiculously smirk on his face. "Is my smartass cousin asking her cousin help for her schoolwork? I thought it was the other way around! Are you admitting that you need my help?"

"Yes, Laxus-sama, I'm such an idiot that I need your help." Laxus glowered while Cana giggled at this comment. "Honestly, I'm younger then you! Of course I need help with some work! And you don't usually come to me for help when it comes to your homework!"

He rubbed his neck at this comment and gestured for her to follow him to the bar, where she usually helps him with his math homework. She hoped into her seat while Laxus ordered the three of them drinks.

"Now what problems do you have, Naru-chan?"

"Geography." Naruko opened her book, flipping it to the last pages of her book. "There's something amiss in our books and I was hoping if you know why that might be."

"I'm horrible in Geography." Laxus frowned. "And you know that, so why are you asking me! Why not ask Gramps when he comes back? Besides I don't think your year is that far ahead and it isn't something you should be worried about."

"No, they aren't that ahead and I'm not worried! I'm just curious." Naruko admitted as Cana peered at the book sat on the bar. "I mean, haven't you notice that there's something wrong in the maps?"

"What do you mean?" Cana asked as she examined the map intently. "I don't see anything amiss in these maps! They look pretty much accurate."

"Yes, I don't see anything wrong with it." Laxus agreed, scrutinizing at the map of Earthland. "It looks exactly like the huge map hanging in Gramps house."

Naruko inwardly frowned at his response. It doesn't look exactly like the map in their grandfather's house. There were more countries on the east, each one of them having a name from the elements or from nature. Gramps told her that it was a map that their grandmother had before they had even married. And she never thought it was strange, until she looked at the map in the school's textbook.

"But Laxus, haven't you notice that there are some countries missing from the ones in Gramps house?" She persisted, pressing her fingers on the east side of the map. "The one in Gramps' house is more detailed than this! It had more countries than this. There's even a country called Hi no Kuni and it appeared to be the largest one in the map! Why isn't it here?"

Her cousin furrowed his eyebrows at her, looking at loss in her words while Cana tilted her head at them. Naruko growled at the two of them, clenching her hands into tiny fist. How can they not notice that something was wrong with the maps? And how can Laxus not notice the countries in the east? She wasn't imagining was she? No, she didn't have an overactive imagination! There must be something else to it! She was certain, but the question now, was what? What was she missing?

"You know you can always ask Tou-san." Laxus suggested. "He's pretty good at this type of stuff."

Naruko hesitated, shifting her eyes towards her uncle and then to her beaming cousin. She opened her mouth but closed it when she saw the pride and hope in the blond-haired boy's eyes. Pursuing her lips, she reluctantly nodded her head before asking:

"Okay, we can ask Ivan-ojisan, but do you know if he will tell this to Gramps?" Naruko flickered her eyes towards the other members of the guild. "I don't want Gramps to know that I've been reading far ahead again!"

"Why?" Cana asked.

"He will tell me that I study too much." Naruko stared intently on the map, tracing the country called Iceberg. "Which I don't!"

"Yes, you do." She scowled at Laxus. "You're the only person I know at this age that reads a lot about these things."

"To be fair you only know me and Cana so you can't presume things! Secondly, I can't help it if I find it interesting!" She stomped her foot. "I like learning about things like this! But this isn't the main issue at hand, tell me do you think Ivan-ojisan will tell Gramps about it!"

"No, tou-san isn't like that!" Laxus frowned. "If anything, he'll keep it to himself since he and Gramps aren't really talking to each other. I think they had an argument about something."

"Argument!" She squeaked. "W-What are they arguing about?"

She prayed to god her grandfather wasn't angry with her Uncle because of what she told him. She didn't want to cause problems between them.

"How am I supposed to know? It isn't like they tell me everything, Naru-chan!" She smiled in embarrassment. Laxus sighed, giving her a small smile. "Anyways, we can go ask tou-san, right now!"

Naruko gulped and turned around to look at Cana. The brunette girl rubbed her head and smiled encouragingly at the blonde, trying to stifle the worry and nervousness that she appeared to have. The blue-eyed girl grimaced, shaking her head at her best friend, who still held a smile on her face.

"Can you ask Ivan-ojisan to come over here?" she enquired as she looked down at her gleaming blue shoes. Laxus twisted his lips into a small frown, nodding his head at them before walking over to his father.

Sighing in relief, Cana relaxed her shoulders and looked at the blue-eyed girl in concern. "Do you really think it's a good idea to ask your Uncle about something like this?" she licked her lips. "He isn't exactly the nicest guy! How can you be sure he won't say anymore of those comments to you?"

Naruko put her face between her hands as she watched Laxus chatting to his father. "I'm not certain if he will say those comments to me but I doubt he will say it in front of the whole guild. If there's one thing I'm certain about, he cares about his reputation in the guild and speaking bad about me will ruin his precious reputation!"

"But still…" Cana bit her lips and looked at her with concern. "I don't want to see you get so hurt when he say those horrible comments to you!"

"As long as I have you and Laxus then it doesn't matter! He cay say shitty things about me and I won't care." She grinned. "Because my friends and my family are all I need to get through something like this!"

It was the truth. Being made fun of and laughed at, it didn't affect her because she had the guild to get through all of that. The guild was her family, having been apart of her life for as long as she could have remembered. From her birthdays to the sport events her school held, cheering her on and giving her smiles as they congratulated her for a job well done.

If she didn't have the guild then, she doesn't know how she would have grown up to be like. Maybe, some kind of idiot! She chuckled at the thought, shaking her head at the idea.

"Laxus-chan says you have something to ask of me, Naruko-chan." She turned around to see her tall Uncle towering over her while a beaming Laxus stood beside him. "What do you wish to know?"

"Ivan-ojisan, the map in Gramps house is more detailed then this, right?" She handed her textbook to her Uncle. "There were more countries in it! Some of them had the names of the elements! Why isn't it there? Can you please tell me?"

Ivan peered at the textbook and curled his lips in distaste, looking at the information to find what was lacking. He looked up from the textbook, staring intently at the blue-eyed girl. "The one in the house is indeed filled with more detail as it include information about the Elemental Nations."

"What's the Elemental Nations?" Cana asked, voicing the three children's question.

"The Elemental Nations is the nation where Kaa-chan had came from." Ivan smiled cruelly at the three children. "The nations over there are quite bloodthirsty, there is so much murder and deceit in those countries, and even the children aren't to be trusted there."

"Why can't you trust the children over there, tou-san?"

"There are children as young as Naruko-chan, who are being trained to be killers." He grinned at them. "Some of these kids may even have had their first kill by now or others have killed more when they reach her age."

Naruko's breath hitched and she found her heartbeat becoming more erratic at this piece of information. Kids her age are training to become killers! Some of them are actually killers! Why? Why would they choose such an occupation like that! Didn't they want another job like to be a doctor or a writer? Why would they choose such a horrible job? She could feel bile forming inside her mouth as images of little kids killing people formed in her mind. How can these kids handle the blood? Those kids are just so messed up.

"Why would a kid choose such a job?" Cana whispered. "It's a horrible job!"

"It must be something if Minato-chan decided to leave the guild to become a shinobi." Naruko whipped her head to her Uncle, eyes widening at this revelation. "You look so surprise Naruko-chan. Didn't tou-chan tell you this? Minato-chan and your mother were both shinobis! Killers!"

"No! Tou-san would never kill someone and he isn't a killer!" Naruko yelled, causing several eyes to stare at their direction. She jumped off her seat and glared at her Uncle. "I don't believe you! Tou-san will never kill someone! Not in his entire life! Gramps taught him better than that! And he certainly isn't a killer"

"N-Naru-chan!"

"Tou-chan kept a lot of secrets from you." Ivan smirked at her, causing her to look at him in shock. "Haven't you ever wondered why there aren't any pictures of Minato-chan from when he was a teenager?"

Naruko clenched her hands into a small fist, biting her lips as she stared defiantly at the man in front of her. Yes, she has been curious about why her grandfather didn't have any pictures of her father from when he was a teenager! But it wasn't because he run away from home! Maybe, it's because he hates having his picture taken! It couldn't be because he run away! Her father couldn't have left her grandfather all alone could he? He wasn't heartless was he? No, of course not. Her father wouldn't do such a thing.

"Ask tou-chan about the truth. He'll tell you the same thing I did." Ivan glided towards the mission board. "Minato-chan left the family before he turned ten. I have no doubts that you will do the same thing. You will leave the guild when you see that it isn't enough for you!"

Naruko slid down her seat and rocked back and forth, listening numbly as Cana and Laxus tried to cheer her up.

Her father wouldn't leave the guild!

Her father isn't killer!

And her Uncle is wrong!

Or at least she hopes so.

* * *

(A week later)

"Gramps, you'll never lie to me right?"

Makarov blinked at the sudden question that his granddaughter had just asked him, frowning as she stared at him expectantly. He was barely back home for a day when his granddaughter barges into his room, looking anxiously before asking this shocking question.

"No, of course not." He lied, smiling at his granddaughter. "You know me! Have I ever lied to you?"

"Then can you tell me the truth about tou-san! Can you tell me why there aren't any pictures of him or my Kaa-san?" Naruko demanded.

Makarov took a deep breath and stared at the blue-eyed girl, glancing at the picture of his family and then to the frowning blue-eyed girl. Was it really a good idea to tell her the truth? It may break her and he didn't want to break her. He shook his head, sighing when he saw his granddaughter stared right back at him, crossing her arms at him. He looked at the smiling face of his wife and nodded his head, before quietly saying:

"Minato left the guild when he was nine years old." He paused, gazing at the smiling face of his youngest son. "He didn't tell me of course! Just simply decided that after the last mission that he would leave me, his mom and brother while he goes to Konoha."

"Konoha?" Naruko tilted her head. "I've never heard of Konoha."

"It's a village not found in most maps and the only place in town that has a map of it is our home." He explained. "Anyways, that isn't the point. Like I said he left the guild and went to Konoha, becoming a shinobi of the village."

"Shinobi? They are killer aren't they?" Naruko asked quietly, clutching her shirt tightly. "Ivan-ojisan told me that shinobis kill! Does that mean tou-san…"

Makarov gulped and nodded his head grimly. "Yes, your tou-san had killed and he gained many enemies from his job, which also makes you endanger."

"What! Why? Tou-san is dead! Why would that make me endanger!"

"You're his child is there no other explanation." Makarov said wearily. "What better way to get revenge then murder his own child?" She flinched at this. "Not only did he kill so many people, your father was the Hokage, giving him a higher number of enemies and in return you."

"What's a Hokage?"

"It means your father was the leader of the village you were born in." He explained. "By being the leader in a shinobi village like Konoha, he pretty much guaranteed to have a great number of enemies-making you a big target for them."

Naruko paled and shivered at this piece of information. Enemies! She has so many enemies because of her father! And all of her enemies were these shinobis, who won't hesitate to kill her would they? She gulped and put her head underneath her arms. If they kill her, then would they also kill everyone in the guild because of association with her? She doesn't want that. No one deserved to die because they knew her.

"Talk to me, Naruko! What's wrong!" Her grandfather yelled when he saw that she hadn't responded after ten minutes. "Damn it! I knew I shouldn't have told you this when you're at this age! I should have told you that I would tell you when you're older or something like that! I-"

"Why did you take me in, Gramps?" Naruko asked quietly, stopping her grandfather from continuing his rant. "If shinobis are going to kill me because of my father, then the people who know me, won't they also be endanger? Why take me in when you know that risk!"

"Because you're much safer here in the guild then in the village you were born in!" He stroked his beard and repeated himself. "Yes, you're much safer here then there!"

"How can I be much safer here then there, huh?" Naruko yelled. "These are shinobis! They might be able to gain information on where we live and kill us!"

"They can't." He stated calmly. "Since very little shinobis know about Fiore and the other countries so, they won't know that you're here! Your father knew that or else he would have allowed you to be raise in your village!"

Naruko pursed her lips at this piece of information before reluctantly nodding her head at him. She gazed at the picture of her father and then to her concern grandfather, lowering her face to stare at her hands. The man she looked up to killed so many people. Left people without their families! Why! Not only that, he left his family to become everything her grandfather stood against for! Why? What was so great about becoming a ninja? Why go for a job that murdered so many people? She just couldn't comprehend the idea. She furrowed her eyebrows and made a promise to herself.

She won't leave the guild like her father did. She wasn't her father! She was the proud granddaughter of the Guild Master of Fairy Tail!

She will keep it to the end of her days if possible.

"But Naru-chan, why did you ask me this question?" She arched her eyebrows. "It isn't like I'm not happy that you ask the question but, it's curious! What brought it on?"

"Ivan-ojisan." She whispered quietly, looking at the painting of the First Guild Master with interest. "He said several things to make me ask you."

He frowned at her response and asked. "What did he say to you to make you ask me this?"

Naruko shifted in her seat, flickering her eyes towards the bookshelves, paintings and the stack of paper but never looking directly at her grandfather. "It all began, when I asked Laxus if he noticed something was amiss in my geography textbook." He frowned. "Y-You see, Gramps, I notice that in our house the map we have of Earthland is more detailed, having information about the Elemental Nations but at the time I didn't know…"

"How does this involve Ivan?"

"I'm getting there." She looked at her grandfather and took a deep breath before continuing. "Neither Cana nor Laxus knew why or ever notice that our map had something more! And I thought of asking you when you came back, but Laxus suggested that I go ask Ivan-ojisan because he might know something about it and so I did."

"And he told you about the shinobis in the Elemental Nations, didn't he?" Her grandfather said calmly, his eyes not showing any hint of emotion of what was going through his mind. "What did he tell you about them?"

"He told us that the Elemental Nations is where Grams was from." She whispered. "He said the nations over there are filled with people, who are bloodthirsty and that there's so much murder and deceit over there…he said kids as young as me are being trained to be killers and that some of them had their first kills. Is that true Gramps?"

"Mostly." Her grandfather sighed. "The things he is wrong about is that not everyone from there are bloodthirsty. I did stay in one of the nations for a few days and the people over there were very nice and very few kids at your age experienced their first kills."

"He also said that he has no doubts that I will leave the guild when I see it isn't enough for me." She clasped her hands into a small fist. "I'm never going to leave the guild like Tou-san did! I love the guild too much to do such a thing! I'm not like Tou-san! I'm Naruko Uzumaki! The proud granddaughter of the Guild Master of Fairy Tail!"

Her grandfather blinked before smiling softly at her, quietly said to himself. "I'm proud of you, Naru-chan. I know that someday you may end up becoming one of the strongest members that our guild ever had."

Naruko jumped out of her seat and quickly made her way towards the door but not before, giving her grandfather an apologetic look. "Since you answer my question! I'm going to see Cana-chan and see if she needs me to help her with any of her work!" she grinned. "See ya, Gramps!"

Makarov shook his head and stared down at the reports in his table, groaning and moaning as he started to read the first page of the first report. His eyes widen at his report and gulped, before shaking his head grimly. This couldn't be true! What he read can't be true! He scanned the page again, hoping for any indication that what he read was wrong!

His hands shook as he realized what he read was true. He couldn't believe this! He didn't want this to be true! But this isn't the first report that he read about this! With a heavy heart, Makarov called his son up to the room.

He just wished that he didn't have to tear his family apart to keep the guild safe.

* * *

"Ivan, tell me is it true! Did you really do this!" Makarov yelled, waving the reports in his hand at his eldest son. "Did you give all the information regarding Naruko to all of these nations!"

His eldest son smirked at his question. Makarov growled and slammed his hand against the table, jumping up from his seat. "Answer me boy! Did you or did not give the information about my granddaughter, your niece to all of these nations!"

"Yes."

Makarov struggled to breath at his answer and he quietly asked. "Why? Why would you do this to her! To our guild! She's Minato's only child!"

"If she wasn't born, Minato-chan would be alive! If the guild didn't exist then Minato-chan will still be here!" Ivan stood up, towering over his father. "And she isn't Minato-chan child to me! Minato-chan doesn't have a kid born to some random woman he met!"

"They were married, Ivan! He knew her and loved her! I taught him that much!" Makarov shouted. "And Naru-chan is the best thing that ever happened to Minato! If you had bothered to read the damn letter he left us then you would know this! And you're taking it too far in blaming the guild for Minato leaving us!"

"If the guild was destroyed then Minato-chan will be back with us! And Kaa-chan will be alive as well!"

Makarov took several calming breaths before saying calmly. "Katsumi wouldn't have wanted you to bring the guild in danger! She wouldn't want you to hurt our family! And telling all the nations about Naruko is bringing all of that!"

"She could die for all I care! If she dies then everything goes back to normal!" Ivan slammed his fist on the table. "I don't know why you take that child in! She's nothing like Minato-chan! And has nothing in common with Minato-chan!"

"You're wrong! She and her father have a lot of things in common!" He yelled. "For one, Naru-chan and her father would never do what you have done! They aren't like you! They will certainly have a conscious and won't do something like this! They won't harm their family! You! You on the other hand want to destroy all I work for! All I was achieving for! By telling all of those nations, you practically sentenced her death!"

"That will be good! Our family can go back to the way it was before Minato-chan had died!" He laughed manically. "Killing Naruko-chan, guarantees a chance of having him back!"

Makarov frowned. It was official! His son had gone completely mental if he thought killing Naruko would bring back his brother! If anything, killing Naruko will unleashed the demon inside of her! No one wanted that to happened! He sighed and stared at his maniac son, making the most difficult decision in his life.

"You have violated the honor of our guild and this isn't a crime that I can forgive." Ivan raised his eyebrow. "For bringing harm to the members of the guild, I have no choice but to excommunicate you from this guild!"

Ivan glared at him and yelled. "I've been in this guild longer than that brat! If you are to excommunicate anyone then it's her! She will bring harm to the guild!"

"No, she won't." Makarov glared at him. "The guild will protect her and she will protect the guild! And you know it! Now get the hell out of here Ivan and NEVER SHOW YOUR FACE AGAIN!"

Ivan scowled at him and lashed around, before walking towards the door. "I'll be back and I'll destroy this pathetic guild along with Naruko-chan!" he declared to him and with that, the man slammed the door.

Makarov sighed and slumped against his seat, rubbing his forehead and taking out a letter and pen. He will have to make a request to the Hokage about destroying the people who got the information about Naruko. This will hopefully be the first and last time, he will have to do such a thing for his granddaughter's safety.

He didn't want to loose anymore of his family.

* * *

Replies to reviewers:

**DeanSamWinchester:** Thank you! I hope this fic continues to be interesting and I was hoping for the relationship between Laxus and Naruko to be great as well as Makarov and Naruko.

**XXMacaronsXX:** I was hoping that it will be much better than the old version! Laxus is five years older than Naruko as for him still attacking the guild, well you have to wait and see. I just think it makes sense for Cana in making Naruko's best friend :D

**Atsirk Enoh: ** I was hoping that Naruko was so cute.

**Haldir69:** I hope that this chapter had lived a little to its potential.

**Ddcj1990:** I'm glad that you like the relationship between Naruko has with both Laxus and Makarov.

**Takei Daloui:** I was hoping that people will see that Naruko and Laxus have a great relationship as for what will happen to their relationship after this chapter, well you will have to wait and see if it gets ruin or what. I wanted the relationship between Makarov and Naruko to be cute, I like writing about the two of them. You will see a little bit of Naruko's magic in the next chapter and I will keep in mind about your advice on not giving her too much or go to far into them.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please pause before leaving this page and review**

**I would like to know what you think about this chapter or if there's any criticism that you have with this chapter. In the next chapter, it will be the aftermath of the excommunication of Ivan.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: I wish to thank everyone that have added this story to their favorites and follows. I also wish to thank everyone that reviewed this story and I know that it has been a while since I updated and that this chapter is shorter than the last one but I promise that the next chapter will be longer.**

* * *

"Gramps, why's Laxus here? And where's Ivan-ojisan?"

Naruko stared at her grandfather with wide eyes before flickering her eyes towards her cousin, who stared angrily at her grandfather. She frowned at him, receiving an angry glare from her cousin. Her frown deepened. What happened? Why's her cousin so angry with her grandfather? And why isn't her uncle with them?

Grimacing, Makarov kneeled down until he was at her eyelevel. "I'm sorry to tell you this but…Ivan is no longer apart of the guild."

Naruko blinked her eyes at her grandfather before furrowing her eyebrows. She tilted her head at him and asked. "What do you mean? Did something happen to him?"

"Gramps kicked Tou-san out of the guild! That's the reason!" Laxus scowled. "He kicked Tou-san out of the guild for no fucking reason!"

"I had a reason Laxus!" Makarov rose from his kneeling position and stared at the preteen boy.

"Well what was it! Why would you do that to your own family! Tell me the damn reason!" Laxus yelled. "Why would you kick Tou-san out? Tell me!"

"You're not old enough to know." Makarov said calmly. "All you need to know is that Ivan did something that put the guild in danger."

Laxus glared at their grandfather, before stomping upstairs to his room. Sighing, Makarov shook his head and took a seat on the couch while Naruko stared sadly at where her cousin had once stood. Not once had she seen Laxus looked so mad before, so heartbroken. She couldn't contemplate what her cousin was going through.

She took a seat on the couch and stared at the picture of her smiling father, uncle and grandfather. The love between all of them radiated like the sun, blinding and scotching her but now that was all gone. The love between her Uncle and grandfather had faded and all she could think that it was her fault. If she didn't tell her grandfather what her Uncle told her, would her Uncle still be here?

If she hadn't told her grandfather about what her Uncle told her then he would be here. If she hadn't told her grandfather then her cousin wouldn't be so angry with their grandfather. He would be smiling and be more like himself, then yelling at their grandfather.

This is all her fault.

"It's my fault that you kicked Ivan-ojisan out, right?"

"It isn't your fault, Naru-chan." She shook her head at her grandfather. "Ivan did something that put the guild in harms way and I had to kick him out to protect the guild."

"If it isn't my fault then what did he do to make you do such a thing? He would never harm someone!" She shifted her gaze towards the pictures. "He says a lot of bad things but he will never harm someone! Right? He wouldn't harm anyone in the guild!"

"Naru-chan…"

"I know Ivan-ojisan can be an asshole but he will never hurt anyone in the guild! He cares for the guild in his own way!" Naruko rested her head on her arms. "You had to have made a mistake Gramps! You have to bring him back! If not for my sake then for Laxus' sake! Tou-san and Grams wouldn't have wanted you to do this!"

"I'm not going to bring Ivan back! What he did was unforgivable!" Her grandfather yelled. "Neither you nor Laxus can change my mind! And that's final!"

The convection in his eyes told her everything. Asking him later about bringing her Uncle back would make him furious. Talking about her Uncle will make him loose his temper. She doesn't want that. It will raises his blood pressure and then he will get ill, making her feel even more guilty for what happened between him and her Uncle.

She shook her head and started to make her way towards her bedroom, ignoring the sounds of her grandfather calling her. Nothing he says to her would make a difference to her, because in the end he won't bring back her Uncle. It wouldn't change the fact that their family was now being torn apart from this sudden news.

Naruko jumped onto her bed and looked at the wall, where the posters of her favorite mages and bands plastered over it. Why couldn't her life be like the life of those people? They probably didn't have that kind of trouble in their life. They might have never the problem of their families being torn apart of a reason unknown. These people have it lucky, compared to everyone else in the world.

None of them had their whole world torn apart in just a couple of days. These celebrities didn't learn that their father was a shinobi, a murderer. They didn't learn that their father left the family to follow said occupation or, that their grandfather had lied to them about where they actually come from. They also didn't learn that people were thinking that they would leave their own guild to become said killer. None of them had an Uncle who despised them for being born. Not one of them had this problem. No one in the whole of Earthland had this damn problem.

She gulped and closed her eyes to prevent the tears that were trying to come out of her eyes. Was it her fault that her Uncle left the guild? Did she do something that made him go over the edge? Did he know that people were going to come after her and kill her because of her father? No, if he did know that then he would rub it in her face. He would have said it so gleefully to her.

"Why does he hate me so much? What did I do to deserve such hate from him?" Tears leaked out of her eye. "If I hadn't been born then maybe, he would still be here with Gramps and Laxus! And then maybe, Gramps wouldn't be so angry with him! Laxus wouldn't have yelled at Gramps! None of this would have happened if I had been born."

She hated being apart of this family because, she was the cause of all the trouble that was currently happening.

Maybe it will be best if she doesn't tell her grandfather everything.

* * *

Weeks passed since Makarov broke the news to his granddaughter about Laxus living with them and how he expelled his son from the guild. Since that day, neither of his grandchildren were talking to him, only speaking to him when necessary. The two of them weren't smiling as wide as they used to, giving fake smiles to everyone. He didn't want that from them. He wanted them to give their infectious smile, which never failed to make anyone smile. The smiles on their faces now were just a mockery to it.

He hated that he was the cause of those fake smiles but there was no way he would do as they ask and bring Ivan back. These two grandchildren of his were nothing like their own parents and he didn't know whether he should be happy about that or not. On one hand, Minato and Ivan would have understand what he did at their age while on the other hand, those two had done a lot of things to disappoint him.

His grandchildren hadn't done anything to disappoint him.

"Gramps, will it be okay if I go to the forest?" Makarov frowned at his smiling granddaughter. "It's just that I want to train in my magic and well I can't do it in the guild or at home because of the space and damage I might cause! If it's the forest well, I won't have to worry about you paying so much money because of the damage I made!"

"I don't know Naru-chan…"

"Please, Gramps! I promise to be a good girl! I'll have Cana watch me if that makes you feel better!" Naruko bit her lips. "Please Gramps, let me go to the forest! I can't train inside the guild or at home and you know that! Let me go to the forest, I'll be a good girl and I won't cause any trouble…just let me go to the forest to train!"

Makarov scratched his chin and looked at his blond-haired granddaughter with a thoughtful look. On one hand, he didn't want to send his grandchild outside to the forest, where anything could happen to her. Those shinobi after his granddaughter might find her outside, and kill her because of the fact that her uncle leaked her location to them. The shinobi that he hired have killed all of the informants but, he couldn't take the chance of one of them surviving.

Yet, he can't deny his granddaughter the chance to practice her magic. She was still a bubbling mage and was still trying to find her way in her magic. She still had a long way to go before becoming a very respected mage. She still needed to practice her spells as well as finding out, who she really is as a mage. It doesn't help that she was a prodigy in wind magic, mastering spells that would take a kid her age years to master.

It really doesn't help that Naruko loved magic with all of her heart.

"I'll watch you train." Makarov finally said, smiling at his young granddaughter.

Naruko blinked and smiled at him, babbling about how he was the best grandfather in the world and normally, her words makes him happy but not this time. The wide smile on her face was her fake smile and she rarely gave him such smiles but after what he did, he didn't blame her for giving him that smile. She was in pain but didn't want to show it to him, so she held it by giving him that fake smile. If he wasn't her grandfather then, he would have believed that things were back to normal but he knows that it would be a long time before he sees a real smile on her face.

"…Gramps, is it possible to make a new spell?"

"Of course, it's possible but it can be quite difficult to make new spells." Makarov frowned. "Why do you ask?"

The blue-eyed girl scratched her forehead. "Just curious you know. Most of the spells I learn are from books but, books can take me so far," she crossed her arms and tilted her head. "I want to do things that most mages can't do and well…"

"And you want to make your own spells."

The blonde nodded her head and looked down at her hands before, reverting her eyes towards the portraits that surrounded the room. "I want to be able to do things that most mages can't do, I want to become the most powerful mage in the whole of Earthland," she admitted quietly. "I want to be strong enough so that I would never have to go to you because of my troubles."

Makarov opened his mouth to protest against his granddaughter's words but closed it when he saw the determination in his eyes. Memories of Minato rushed through his mind, causing him to clutch his chest in pain at the memories. You would think after a couple years, it would stop being painful for him to remember his son.

He shook his head at his thoughts and followed his granddaughter to the forest, sighing when he saw that she was running even faster than usual. It feels like Naruko is even more active than when she was two years old, which was saying something. He can't count the number of times that he lost his cute little granddaughter in city and all because she couldn't sit still. She had even made him called the police because he couldn't find her anywhere in the city.

"Gramps! You're being a slow poke!" Naruko yelled, twisting her head to stare at him.

"I can't help it if you are becoming even faster than usual, Naruko!" His granddaughter laughed loudly. "It isn't funny brat! You should take some pity on your grandfather here!"

"If you can't handle me then how can you handle the guild, Gramps?" Naruko said, smiling innocently at him. "After all the members of the guild have more energy than me if you think about it."

"No, I think you have more energy when I think about it." He muttered under his breath as he tried his hardest to catch up with Naruko. He frowned when he noticed that his granddaughter had stopped running. His granddaughter was tilting her head and humming a small song, while having a small smile playing on her lips. She looked like she was on a world of her own, which he had no doubt she was.

"Is this where you want to do to practice your magic, Naru-chan?"

Naruko nodded. "It feels peaceful here and…it is also the place where you first began to teach me, magic, Gramps." She rubbed her hands together. "And, it doesn't help that I can cause so much damage here and nobody will care."

"You really want to cause some destruction, don't you Naru-chan?"

His blond-haired granddaughter grinned and nodded her head in enthusiasm at him before gesturing for him to move a couple of inches away from her. Shaking his head, he did as his granddaughter requested and took a seat on the tree furthest away from his granddaughter. He hoped that Naruko remembered his rule of not too much destruction in the forest.

Knowing his granddaughter, she wouldn't forget his rule.

BAM! BAM!

Makarov blinked his eyes at the sudden noise and looked up, gawking at the sight of the dozen of trees that was currently being destroyed. Why now? Of all the times, to forget the rule, it has to be today. Today was Sunday, which means the mayor of the city will walk into the forest and will see a couple of dozen broken trees. Which means, he will know that it was his fault because only his guild would do something like this.

Please for his sake that he doesn't have to pay too much money.

He opened his mouth to tell his granddaughter to stop practicing her magic when, he saw that she was furrowing her eyebrows as she put her palm forward against one of the trees. Her nose was crunch up like she always does when she is doing her homework. Can he really stop her from practicing her magic? She really was concentrating on it and it seemed like she was practicing the one spell that she can't seem to get the hang of. Maybe, it wouldn't hurt for her to practice a little bit longer.

So he sit there and watch in amusement as Naruko tried to get her magic through her palm, each time smoke came out of her hand. After the fiftieth time, his granddaughter yelled out in frustration and stomped her foot on the ground.

"Why is this damn spell giving me so much trouble huh?" She kicked the rock, sending it a couple of feet away. "I can do almost every spell in the textbook even the hard ones, but when it comes to a C-rank spell than I'm stuck! Why! I mean I could get a little bit of wind but now, I'm not feeling anything! Why is it? Why is there no wind? What am I doing wrong?"

"It might be because there is something bothering you, Naru-chan." His granddaughter furrowed her eyebrows at him. "Sometimes magic responds to emotions and so if you have too much emotions then it will dampen your magic."

"There's nothing that is affecting me!"

"Naruko! Don't lie to me!" She quivered at his harsh tone. "I thought I taught you better than to lie to me!"

"Fine! I am angry and sad with myself!" She admitted, shuffling her feet together. "It's my fault that Ivan-ojisan was kicked out of the guild! It's my fault that Laxus hates us! It's my fault to tell you that Ivan-ojisan had been saying horrible things to me! And I feel that if I had been any stronger than none of this would have happened because maybe I could have stopped it!" Tears were now streaming down her face. "It also doesn't help that I learn that the man that I used to look up to had left our family for a stupid job and had now cause our family to be torn apart! And I feel even horrible knowing that I'm the daughter of a killer! I mean what if it makes me a killer! And what if I do what Tou-san did and leave the guild because I was just so curious, what if…"

"Naruko, listen to me!" She stopped sniffing and stared at him with wide teary eyes. "None of it is your fault! I didn't kick Ivan out of the guild because of you! He did something that will cause everyone in the guild to be in danger and I had no choice but to kick him out!" he wrapped his arms around his granddaughter. "And listen to me, you're strong and you'll only get stronger but your strength have nothing to do what happened. And your father didn't cause our family to be torn apart, if anything he is the reason why I care about our family! And your father may have killed people but that doesn't mean he wasn't a good person!"

"But he killed somebody."

"What he did was wrong but his job required him to kill." He whispered softly. "I think he won't kill when his job doesn't require him to kill. And lastly Naru, you won't become a killer because you aren't your father. You're your own person."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Naruko beamed. "You've traits that neither your father or mother had! You've skills that both of your parents dreamed to have and your personality doesn't come from them."

"They aren't."

"No, it is entirely your own personality."

His granddaughter smiled hesitantly at his words and gave him a tight hug before going back to where he stood before. She breathed in and held her palm forward; causing Makarov to leaned forward to see what is about to happen. A blue magic seal appeared and a huge gust of wind came out, destroying the rows of trees in front of her.

Naruko scratched her head and turned around to give him an apologetic smile about the amount of damage that she made. Sighing, Makarov shook his head at her. It had been too much for him to hope that the young girl would learn not to cause too much damage. The only bright side of this is that his granddaughter had finally done the spell that she had trouble with. Through it will be a while before she mastered it but knowing her, she liked the challenge.

Now, only time can tell when his granddaughter would be able to master her final spell.

* * *

Naruko peered over her cousin's shoulder, raising her eyebrows at what was written in his notebook. He was supposed to be doing his math homework but, by the looks of things, it seemed like he had other things on his mind. She sighed, causing Laxus to turn his head around to glare at her.

"Naruko, get out of my room!"

The blonde shook her head. "Nope! Gramps told me that you have been stuck in your room the whole day with no accompany!" she crossed her arms. "And that isn't good! Everyone in the guild is worried about you! Now get your ass downstairs and go to the guild or god so help me!"

Her cousin grunted at her words, before glaring at her. She blinked and crossed her arms at him, giving him the look that told him that he better do as she says or _else_. Grumbling, her cousin stood up and made his way downstairs, ignoring her as he did so. Naruko leaned against the wall and stared at her cousin's room, frowning as she did so.

It looked similar to his old room. The walls were covered with his favorite band posters and had a couple of girls wearing bikinis posters as well. She could see her cousin's favorite headphones on the table, next to his school's textbooks. There were some letters scattered around the floor, along with his clothes. At least, some habits didn't change. The only difference between the two rooms was the fact that the walls here were painted blue while his old room had been painted grey. The other difference was the pictures of his father were on the shelves, which his old room never had.

She traced the pictures, frowning when she noticed a pretty young woman with light brown hair standing beside her Uncle and was holding a baby. Was that baby Laxus? It must be…which means the young woman was his mother. Naruko traced the young woman's features, noticing how her cousin had more of his mother's features than his father. She frowned. What happened his mother? Now that she thought about it, her uncle never talked about his wife. Her grandfather never talked about her and she wondered why.

Was she dead?

Most likely, seeing as Laxus would have gone to her if that is the case. But still, there was a lot of things she doesn't know about her family and maybe, she should start asking her grandfather about the other members of their family.

She shook her head and walked out of the room, heading downstairs but stopped when she heard voices coming from the living room. She hesitated. Should she make her presence known? Or should she listen into the conversation? It wouldn't hurt her to listen into the conversation and it isn't like she would tell anyone about it.

"So you're the one that the Hokage had sent to watch over my granddaughter?" Naruko frowned. "You're barely a man! I don't know if I feel safe in letting a young man like you, watching over Naruko. Do you know what the dangers are?"

"The Hokage has told me, sir."

For some strange reason, she felt like she knew that voice but, how could she? She had lived all her life with her grandfather, not once had she lived in another city. Yet, this voice felt familiar. It felt like she should know who this man was but she couldn't find it in herself to remember whom the man was.

"You aren't one of those men that would hurt her, are you?"

"No! Of course not!" His tone was shocked. "I would never hurt sensei's daughter!"

"I want to be certain! I still remembered what happened when I left with Naruko!" Her grandfather snapped. "I don't want her to feel that hatred again!"

Naruko frowned at this and inched closer to hear what happened but found that she couldn't hear them. Damn it! It still wasn't close enough for her to hear! She couldn't go any further or else, her grandfather will catch her and scold her. Still, she was curious about what they were talking about. The man knew who her father was and it seemed like her grandfather doesn't trust this man.

And what did her grandfather meant by he remembered what happened with her? Did something happen to her? And what hatred? Why would some unknown guy hate her? There were so many questions that she now has but none of them can be answered. Not unless, she admits to her grandfather she had listened into their conversation.

"…By the way, there is someone is standing by the staircase." The man's tone held a hint of amusement.

"That would be Naruko!" Her grandfather sighed. "Naruko, you can come out now!"

The blonde stiffen and came into the living room, smiling sheepishly at her grandfather before staring at the man that her grandfather was talking to. He had spikey silver hair and has familiar dark-colored eye and had one eye covered by a headband and the rest of his face was covered by a mask. He had no emotions in his face but Naruko could tell that he seemed curious about her but that isn't what interest her, what did was:

"Why do you wear a mask? And do you really know my father? Can you tell me about him? And what did you mean by hatred? And why must someone protect me? And why does grandfather think you will hurt me?" She took in deep breath. "And why do you seem so familiar to me? Have we met before? Oh and what's your name?"

Her grandfather laughed at her questions while the silver-haired man looked at her with wide eyes. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. Your father was my teacher and I can tell you a lot of things about your father, and your mother." Naruko looked at him with wide eyes. "As for why your grandfather think I will hurt you is because well, a lot of people want to see you hurt because of who your father was."

"Because he killed so many people?" Naruko said sadly.

The man nodded and reluctantly said. "Yes because of that."

"And why do you seem so familiar to me?" She prompted. "Because I have a feeling that we have met before."

"I don't think so."

Naruko frowned but didn't bother pressing the matter, instead she asked the one thing that has been bothering her since, she learn that this man knew her father.

"Since you knew my father then you knew my mother, right?"

The silver-haired man nodded at her question, causing her to smile. She opened her mouth to ask even more questions but her grandfather shot her the look that told her to be quiet. Naruko crossed her arms at him and pouted, causing her grandfather to laugh at her and the young man to chuckle at her. Her grandfather shook his head at her and ruffled her hair, having an amuse glint in his eyes.

"Why don't you take Kakashi-san to the guild?" Her grandfather suggested. "And on the way, he will tell you all the stories about your parents."

Naruko beamed at this and took the man's hand, dragging him towards the guild.

This was going to be a fun day

**~X~**

Kakashi will be the first to admit that he had been hesitant in taking the job that the Hokage had been. He wasn't sure if he was ready to see his sensei's child, knowing that the young girl have her father's appearance but, as soon as he heard her speak, he knew that it wouldn't be hard not to look at the girl. She was a mixture of her parents; through she had more of her father's traits in her but the rest of her personality was herself.

"So Kakashi-san, how did my father come to teaching you?"

Kakashi frowned at her question and answered. "Well, the Hokage told him to teach me so he did."

"Oh." She raised her eyebrows. "Was he a good teacher?"

"To me, he was."

Naruko nodded her head and started to hum a little tune. Kakashi shrugged his shoulders and scanned the area, trying to see if there were any assassins in the area. By the looks of things, there wasn't anything harmful in this area. If anything, it was quite peaceful, which makes him wonder why his sensei would leave this place. His father looked to be a kind man, reminding him of the current Hokage and it looked like life here is great.

He stopped walking when he noticed that the blue-eyed girl was standing in front of a big building. He frowned and raised his eyebrows at her. She shook her head at him, grinning as she pushed open the door and revealed a huge dinning hall in front of him. He couldn't help but gawk at the sight in front of him. There were just so many people in this place, there had to be more than three hundred people here and all of them seemed to be fighting.

"Kakashi, welcome to Fairy Tail!" Naruko said, grinning at him. She ducked as a table was thrown in their direction. "It's the strongest guild in all of Fiore as well as the most troublemaking one."

"I can tell…"

The blonde smiled sheepishly before scanning the room for someone while he looked at the guild with interest. Almost everyone in the guild was fighting, from the old people to some of the young kids in the room. Hell, he could see kids as young as Naruko fighting against older people and that was saying something.

What the hell was wrong with these people?

"CANA-CHAN!" Naruko yelled, snapping him from his thoughts. He watched in amusement as the blue-eyed girl tackle a pretty brown-haired girl to the ground. From the smile on the girl's face, it seemed like they are used to it and by the looks of things, they are very close friends. He frowned. He wondered if the girl would have a friend if she had stayed in Konoha, probably not. Even till this day, the village still despises the mention of the jinchuuriki.

"Who's the old guy behind you?" Her friend asked, staring at him with interest. "And Naru-chan, you're killing me!"

"That's Kakashi-san!" Naruko said, releasing her friend from her hug. "He is a student of my dad apparently."

"Really? So is he a…"

"Yup."

"They let old people become shinobi!"

Kakashi's eyebrows twitch at this comment and he couldn't help but say:

"I'm not old!"

"But you have silver hair!" They yelled. "Only old people have that! Are you sure that you aren't old!"

Kakashi sighed at the two kids and silently started to regret for taking this mission. Now he is stuck in this place for the next two years, watching over a little girl that seemed to believe that he is old and with her friend that has the same belief. Why oh why did he agree to do this job? He should kill himself the next time he is offered such a job.

"Kakashi-san, can you tell us a story about my parents? Pretty please! I promise I won't call you an old man." Naruko said, looking at him with pleading eyes.

Maybe, it wouldn't be so bad watching over her.

* * *

**Replies to reviews:**

**God of all:** I will continue this story but I won't be able to update it as often as I can and I do hope that you found this a good chapter.

**Guest:** I was thinking of doing that but I thought in the end that it wouldn't show the conflict that Naruko will have in the later arcs between her grandfather and cousin. Through, Laxus would learn the truth about it sooner than anyone thinks.

**Atsirk Enoh:** The new information Naruko learn will affect her throughout her life, and it will be shown strongly when she is older and I think that this chapter answered your question about whether or not she is meeting anyone from Konoha.

**Nova-girl703:** Naruko will meet Gray in the next chapter and their meeting will be seen as amusing to everyone in the guild and I'm glad that you think I'm an amazing writer through, I think I could do better and I won't be able to update as fast as I can but, I will try my hardest.

**Ultima-owner: **Thank you and I hope that you find the next chapter good as well.

**XXMacaronsXX**: Who doesn't like insane characters? They are fun to read about them and also great to write about.

**Takei Daloui:** I think that when he wanted to even hurt Laxus that he would be insane enough to try to kill his own niece and I think that is the best reason for why he became the leader of such a dark guild and to answer your question about other Naruto characters appearing, well you have seen Kakashi and others will appear but, not anytime soon.

**ddcj1990:** I'm glad that you found the chapter exciting and I hope that this chapter was also exciting for you.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please pause before leaving this page and review.**

**I would love to hear your thought on this chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: **** I wish to thank everyone, who has added this story to their favourites and follows. I also wish to thank everyone that reviewed this story and I know that it has been a while since I updated. **

* * *

Naruko Uzumaki snickered quietly from her hiding place on the roof of the building; her blue eyes twinkle in anticipation as she waited anxiously for her unknowing target to turn up. It wasn't long before her victim came. She grinned when she saw that the new victim was a scowling Laxus, who was muttering several cuss words. It seemed like he wasn't in a good mood but then again when was he in a good mood. It had been nearly two years since her Uncle had been excommunicated and he still hasn't gotten over it.

She was worried about him because of that. She thought he would get over it after a year but a year has passed and he still wasn't showing any signs of being her loving cousin. The happy Laxus she knows was replaced with a Laxus, who was angry, bitter and was even arrogant now. Her grandfather said he would get over it and he would return back to normal soon, but it doesn't seem like it. She really wanted her favorite cousin back! Not this bastard, who only thinks of himself! She shook her head at this thought and returned her attention on the prank.

Laxus didn't seem to be in hurry, strolling through the streets and looking around the shops with a nasty scowl on his face. He glared at the girls who were whispering quietly to each other, no doubt talking about her cousin. Naruko grimaced. Maybe, it will be a good idea to stop him before he sets off the prank. She rubbed her chin and stared at her scowling cousin, shaking her head. No, it might teach him a lesson on not to be arrogant. Arrogance can get a person killed as Kakashi always tell her when he tells her stories about his home. She watched as her cousin came closer and closer to the trap.

Naruko hid her mouth behind her hand to stop the urge to snicker and alert her cousin of her prank. This was the only part about pranks that Naruko really, really hated- having to wait for so long for some people to actually get themselves stuck. She stopped fidgeting and watched intently as Laxus started to walk again, left foot, right foot, left-

The result was immediate. As Laxus attempted to take another step forward, he almost trip as the right food didn't follow and was somewhat stuck to the ground underneath him. Laxus was confused, then furious as he tried to pull his foot up from the ground, which was stuck down with the glue that Naruko had borrowed from Kakashi. Laxus tried harder to move his foot, when his shows flew from his foot-or at least, his foot finally moved but the sole of the shoes were no longer there. This caused her cousin to wave as he lost his balance, and had to step back a few steps but, as he did so, his legs hit another trap and triggered the next part. From one of the shops' door, a bucket of glue and from another a bucket of feathers flew down towards him, making the preteen boy look like a chicken.

"A very interesting prank, Naru-chan. Now I understand why you insisted in borrowing my glue."

"Kakashi!" Naruko nearly lost her footing on the roof when she saw a smiling Kakashi was standing right behind her. Smiling sheepishly, she rubbed her neck and laughed nervously while the silver-haired man stared at her cousin, who was now yelling several curse words to them. "I can explain myself!"

"Oh? Explain what?" Kakashi asked, tilting his head at her. "This isn't really any of my business is it? Through it makes me wonder how your grandfather would react if he knew you've been the one pranking Laxus for the past couple of weeks."

"I didn't really mean for Laxus to be caught in the prank! Well I did but I just wanted to teach my cousin a little lesson on humility!" He raised his eyebrows at her. "Look, he's been acting like a real asshole for the past year and I know why but, it doesn't mean he has the right to act like it! He acts like Gramps wasn't hurt when he excommunicated Ivan-oji-san."

"That may be true but you don't have to constantly prank him," Kakashi said, pointing to her cousin who was currently being laughed at by the other kids. "Now, you should be a good little girl and go apologize to your cousin as well as help him by getting rid of the glue and feathers."

"Come on! He deserved to be shown like a chicken!"

"I guess I can always tell Makarov-san that it was…"

"Alright! I'll do it!"

Smiling, Kakashi ruffled her hair and before she knows it, the young man is gone and she's alone on the roof of the building. She grinned. Since she was alone now, it means she could go always go back to the guild and let Laxus deal with the humiliation. Then again, Kakashi always seemed to know when she doesn't really clean after the prank and she really doesn't want her grandfather to know it had been her pranking Laxus the whole time.

He would scold her about how she was suppose to be a good cousin to Laxus and how family shouldn't be doing this to each other. She had that rant last week, when she punched one of the members of the guild for saying that ramen didn't taste good. To hear the same rant again, would get so annoying and boring, which might end up with her yawning and she doesn't want her grandfather to realize she never listens to his rants.

She loved her grandfather to death but his rants were getting boring for her.

Naruko jumped down from the roof and quietly snickered at her cousin, who still looked like a big chicken. Maybe she should take a picture of this and sell it to the people in the guild, goodness knows they will love her prank. Through, this was actually her fifth prank this year and her fifth prank in her life overall.

Kakashi was the blame for getting her into the pranks because, he told her so many stories about her parents and how her mother used to do pranks. Of course, she wanted to imitate her mother in someway and the only way she can actually imitate her was through the pranks.

"Get me out of this mess, Naruko!" Laxus snarled, snapping her out of her thoughts. She quickly stifled her laughter as her cousin waved his fist threateningly at her. Normally it would be scary however with him looking like a chicken, well the effect is totally gone.

Naruko tapped her chin and asked. "And what do I get in return, Laxus-niisan? You know I don't do these things for free!"

"Well I won't tell Gramps that it was you, who had done the fucking prank!" He snapped and Naruko raised her eyebrows at him. How the hell did Laxus know it had been her pranking him and not one of the other members of the guild? She frowned. Maybe she made her pranks too obvious for him to realize it was her and she was kind of easy to see through, as Cana will tell her.

"How the hell did you know it was me?"

"I didn't but thanks for confirming my theory that it's been you!" Laxus said, struggling to get the feathers out of his clothes. "What the hell was the glue that you used, Naruko? It doesn't seem to be easy to get rid of!"

"Superglue of course." Naruko deadpanned. "And I used it for your shoes as well! It's the only good strong glue in the house and it's also the cheapest!"

Laxus eyebrows twitched at her words, muttering something about how he should tell their grandfather on not allowing her to buy any glue. She rubbed her chin as she thought about the fastest way to get rid of the glue. Her wind magic was out of the way, since it will simply speed up the drying process and water might do but it might not do.

Going home was the only way to get rid of the feathers and the glue.

"I really hate your pranks Naruko! I don't know why the fucking hell you decided to prank me and not someone else from the guild!" Laxus grumbled, pulling one of the feathers out of his body, wincing as he did so. "You could be practicing your magic and become stronger instead of deciding to do something as stupid as this!"

"I prank you because you're being such an asshole to everyone! Especially to Gramps!" Naruko snapped, slapping his hand when he tried to get rid of the feathers. "You know as well as I do that Gramps must have a good reason for doing what he did to Uncle!"

"If that's the case then why the hell won't he tell us!" Laxus snarled, glaring at her.

"Maybe he doesn't think we would understand! Or maybe he thinks we aren't ready to know yet!" Naruko yelled right back at him, jabbing her finger on his chest. "You know Laxus-niisan that Gramps was hurt when he did this! You know Uncle was the only son he had alive and he loved him a lot!"

"If that's the case then why did he do it!"

"I'm a kid, Laxus! How am I supposed to know why Gramps did what he did?" Naruko asked impatiently.

"Because he's a lot closer to you then he's with me." Naruko frowned, noticing there was a trace of bitterness and jealously in his tone. "He never scolds you about anything! Except for the fights you get into in school! And he doesn't ever look like he's disappointed in your behaviour!"

Naruko opened her mouth to protest but closed it when she realizes she can't remember a time where their grandfather has scolded her about something that isn't about the fights or remember a time when he's disappointed in her behaviour. Her cousin shot a triumph look and she glared at him. Just because their grandfather doesn't scold her, doesn't mean he hasn't been disappointed in her.

"Yeah, well at least Gramps doesn't think you act like Uncle! He always makes comments about how I sometimes behave like my Father!" Naruko hissed, grabbing Laxus hand and dragging him home. "Do you know how that feels? I used to love being compared to him but now it's getting annoyed! It feels like I'm just a replacement for him!"

Laxus stopped walking and Naruko closed her eyes, taking in deep breaths before turning around to look at her cousin. He sighed at her and reluctantly said, "You know Gramps doesn't think of you like that. Sure he compares you to him but he doesn't mean it intentionally and, he really cares for you."

"I know but I sometimes feel like he doesn't see me as Naruko Uzumaki." Naruko admitted, letting go of her cousin's hands. "And it annoys me because I'm not my Father! And I'll never be like my Father because, because I can't imagine doing the things he's done."

"You mean like being a shinobi because you think it is a horrible job." Laxus deadpanned.

"No…I can actually imagine myself being a shinobi," Naruko answered truthfully, through she was reluctant to answer. "I mean I just can't imagine going to Grams homeland because of Gramps and you! I can't imagine my life without you or Gramps and I guess that's why I've been pranking you, because it feels like I'm loosing my favourite cousin!"

"I'm only cousin." Laxus pointed out dryly.

"Doesn't mean you have to be my favourite cousin, Laxus!" Naruko crossed her arms at him before her eyes softened. "And I'm sorry for the pranks but I don't want to loose my cousin! And I don't like it when my cousin acts like jerk, especially to Gramps. He's already has a lot stress as it is and you aren't making it better by treating him like this."

"Naru-chan…"

"And you know I hate the scowl in your face and the fact you seem to forget that you're the only one hurt by what happened and the fact you won't let go of it! It's been nearly two years, Laxus since it happened and it's time to let go!" Naruko gulped. "It's like you forget that me and Gramps are also a part of the family! You may have lost Ivan-ojisan but it doesn't mean you don't have us!"

Laxus blinked his eyes at her words and Naruko took several breaths, rubbing her eyes till it was dry of her tears. She hates her cousin for making her cry because of this. She hated crying because it makes her feel weak. And Naruko Uzumaki isn't weak! She's the granddaughter of a Wizard Saint and a member of the strongest guild in Fiore as well as the daughter of two strong shinobi. Well that's what Kakashi tells her.

Yet when it comes to the matter of the guild or her cousin then the whole thing changes. When her cousin glares at someone or tell them they are trash or weak, it breaks her heart because she knows the reason why he is acting like this. It isn't because he's cocky, through it was a part of the reason, but it is because he is still angry with their grandfather. It's like everyone forgot how her cousin used to be. It's like everyone forgot how he used to be kind and loving.

She hates this.

"You know Laxus, the person you're acting like isn't the Laxus-niisan I know," Naruko said finally, staring at her cousin. "The Laxus-niisan I know doesn't call his nakama trash and he doesn't ever treat Gramps like this. He always give me smiles and teases me, not scowl at me."

"Yeah well that Laxus didn't have his father expelled from the guild!"

Her eyes softened at her cousin words and said. "Yeah, he didn't and I can't understand Laxus-niisan how you feel about it…but it'll be nice if you could act at least a little bit nicer to Gramps and play with me and Cana again. Can you please?"'

"I can't do that again, Naruko and I can't be the cousin you want me to be again but I'll try to be a little bit nicer to everyone." Naruko grinned at this. "But don't think it means I'll be the same person as I was before."

"No but it means you're a little bit more bearable."

Laxus rolled his eyes at her comment and Naruko grinned. Maybe, things will go back to normal between him and their grandfather.

She only wanted the best for her family and she would do anything for them.

Believe it!

* * *

"What're you reading, Naruko?"

Naruko looked up from her book to see Kakashi peering over her. She grinned at the silver-haired man and gestured for him to sit down beside her. He chuckled and took the seat beside her. Kakashi was one of the nicest people she knows. He always tells her stories about her parents, like how they acted around each other to her father reaction in learning he was going to be parent.

She loved learning about that side of her father because it made it seem all she had learnt about him being a killer was a lie. Through she knows it can't be a lie because Kakashi was the proof of her father having done the wrong things. He was a great man from what Kakashi describe, and maybe he would have been a wonderful father to her but it doesn't change the fact he left the family. He didn't do the best thing for Gramps when he left the guild, through if he haven't left then maybe she wouldn't have been born.

It really does make it complicated doesn't it?

"So what are you reading?" Kakashi asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Tales of the Utterly Gutsy Ninja." Naruko answered quietly as she looked down on the book. "It was the only fiction book I could find in the library that I haven't read."

"Oh? What do you think about it so far?"

Naruko pondered at his question and looked down at the age-worn book. It speaks a lot about ninjas as expected since it is about a ninjas, which was an occupation she truly dislikes. Yet, it wasn't like anything she expected a shinobi like, through it does prove her idea on how she wouldn't like to have their life and makes her even more curious on why her father did. Why choose such a horrible occupation? Why leave the family for something like this? Her grandmother had left it as her grandfather once told her and her cousin, a year ago on her grams anniversary.

There was a reason why her grandmother left it and she understands it but she can't understand why her father decided to leave the guild for it. She could never comprehend the idea of killing someone for a job. Kakashi tells her it isn't always like that but she wasn't stupid. She knows it was mostly like that because Kakashi tells her about the war her father had been famous in. Wars causes so many deaths, this was something her grandfather and history teacher told her.

"Well, what do you think about it?"

"It has a good plotline and I'm rather fond of the character Naruto. He doesn't seem like the kind of guy to give up and Gramps always tell me that one should never give up." She smiled, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. "He's kind of an idiot but I think that what makes him a lovable character…so far, and his dream is a good dream. To break the curse that haunts the shinobi, which I think is hatred because hatred can be seen, as curse can't it? Because hatred can kill a person, or that's what Gramps tell me when he sees just how angry Laxus is!" She frowned. "You know the writer should have check his spelling and grammar, because if he fixed that then there's no doubt it would be a best-seller!"

Kakashi chuckled at her response and she pouted at him. "And how do you think he would get them to break the curse?"

"I can't really make a decision until I get to know him more, can I?" Naruko retorted.

The silver-haired man shook his head. "If it was you in that story then how would you go about in destroying their hatred then?"

She blinked her eyes at him before furrowing her eyebrows in concentration. What would she do if she was in this guy place, huh? She would probably go with the idea of hitting the people cursed until they understand the idea that they should let go of their hatred. But that's not practical and a very stupid course of action so there has to be another way in breaking the curse, right? She looked at her grandfather, who was talking with Laxus and nodded her head when she realized what her answer would be.

"I'll probably try and get them to talk to each other and make friends with them, or at the very least try to make them understand how they feel between each other!" Naruko said, smiling at him. "Because I think people hate each other because they don't understand each other! If they did understand each other then they might see how they're so similar to each other."

"Do you really believe that?" Kakashi asked, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Why wouldn't I? I think people can misunderstand each other for the wrong reasons, and the reason people hate shinobi is because they kill people," Naruko answered sincerely, looking down at her book. "They kill people, who may have been a son, a daughter, a mother or a father and that is the wrong thing to do. Because who're shinobi to decide, who deserve to die or not?"

"Sometimes situations calls for it, Naruko and sometimes we have no choice because we're ordered to do it or if it's a life and death situation," Kakashi explained, giving her a serious look. "It may sound horrible but this is the life of a shinobi."

"But it isn't the life of a legal mage guild." Naruko pushed a hair strand behind her ear. "And I just wonder how does a shinobi handle it? I mean don't you feel guilty if you ever meet your victim's families! They must feel so sad and angry because you took away their loved one, and they would wonder why you would do it! What gave you the right to do it? I mean they'll know it was a job but it still won't change how they will feel."

"If I ever meet the victim's families then yes, I guess I would feel guilty but then again I might not."

"Why the hell not!"

"Because I've killed so many people, Naruko and I barely remember the faces of those who I've killed." Kakashi answered. "The ones I do remember clearly are the ones I do feel guilty for killing."

Naruko frowned and looked down at her hands, gulping as she tried to picture the faceless people whom Kakashi killed. How many people did Kakashi killed? It must be a lot because he barely remembers the people he had killed. She frowned. How long have Kakashi been killing people? It must have been a long time for him to kill so many people, which makes Naruko curious about something. How old must one become a shinobi? Do these people have limits about who should and shouldn't become a shinobi?

They should have limits because they can't possibly expect a five-year-old kid to kill someone. It was just wrong! Kids are suppose not to know what it is like to have blood in their hands and they must have some kind of problems. If kids were killing as her Uncle told her, then those kids must be scarred in someway.

That makes her feel sad.

"Did my father, did he ever feel guilty for killing people?"

Kakashi blinked his eyes at her question and raised his eyebrow at her but she simply shrugged her shoulders at him, looking at him expectantly. "That had been one of the things that made Minato-sensei different from every shinobi in our world. While others knew it was in the job description and accepted it, he didn't. It was clear to me, Minato-sensei disliked killing and through he did kill a lot of people, I think he felt extremely guilty for killing those people and he once told me and my team that we should avoid killing people, when we can."

"That's good to know." Naruko said smiling faintly. "It's good to know my father did feel those things and he did at least took Gramps teachings to heart."

It was good to know her father did learn something from her grandfather but it still makes her curious to know why he chose a shinobi's life over the life of a mage. The stories and questions can't give her a clue or an idea but it does tell her the kind of man her father had been.

Her father may have been a killer and she may be disgusted with it but he was a man she can respect because he did try to teach Kakashi and his team that they shouldn't always kill people.

It'll be a long time before she can actually forgive her father for leaving her grandparents the way he did.

* * *

It has been weeks since she learns that her father had felt guilty for killing people and not a lot of things have happened in Fairy Tail. She had gone on a mission with Laxus and Kakashi. Their mission had been a complete success of course, through her cousin had made her apologies several times to the villagers because he destroyed their properties. She really wished he hadn't because now their gramps was going to have to pay for it.

She really pitied her grandfather for having to deal with them.

"You seem to be really tired lately, Naru-chan." Cana said, taking a seat beside her as Naruko yawned. "Have you been getting enough sleep, Naru-chan? Have you been studying hard for school again?"

"No I haven't been studying late at night. And as for sleep, well I've gotten plenty but the last mission had messed up with my sleep." Naruko put her head on the table. "Honestly, the paid haven't been worth the trouble we went through."

"What happened, Naru-chan?"

"Laxus destroyed a couple of building the village, including the mayor's house!" Naruko said rubbing her forehead as she remembered the apologies she had to make to the guy. Why she had thought two years ago that it was a good thing, she can't remember. "And Kakashi and me have to make so many apologies to them and promise that we would pay for the damage! You know Laxus should learn by now that he shouldn't cause so much damage because Gramps is going to be the one paying for it! Just knowing what the price is, going to make him cry! It even makes me want to cry because of the damage. "

"How much is he going to pay?"

Naruko grimaced as she remembered the number she had been told and muttered. "Nearly 800, 000 jewels."

Cana jaw dropped at the price before turning to stare at her grandfather, who was currently talking to some moping boy. "Does he know what Laxus did?"

"I didn't tell Gramps because if he knew what my cousin did then hell will break loose and I don't want that! Especially when he learns that Laxus was going to make him pay so much money! He will certainly yell at him before crying out loud about the price he would have to pay!" Naruko answered grimacing, glancing at Makarov, who kept nodding his head as he talked to the mopey boy. "I don't want him to start crying and then yelling at Laxus for being reckless before, looking at me and then telling me privately he expected me to make sure Laxus doesn't do anything stupid."

"He won't seriously say that." Cana shook her head. "He would never say something like that!"

"Yes but that is how I feel about not controlling Laxus from destroying those buildings and it doesn't help Kakashi didn't have the heart to stop him." She scowled. "I thought he would help me with this! That's why I agreed for him to come with us!"

"Not because you wanted to hear more stories about your parents?" Cana asked, raising her eyebrows at her.

Naruko flushed deep red at this question before reluctantly nodding her head at her friend. Yes, this was one of the reasons why she agreed for Kakashi to come with them. The stories he told her and Laxus were definitely worth the trouble because, it was the first time in two years since he actually laughed as hard as he did. Through he laughed at the fact her father had been hit by her mother so many times.

"Naruko!" shouted Makarov.

Naruko frowned and jumped off from her seat, waving to Cana who looked at Makarov with a small frown. She hurriedly made her way towards her grandfather, smoothing her orange shirt while she walks to her grandfather.

"Gramps?" she asked once she reached her grandfather, her gaze would often shifted from the smiling old man to the mopey boy beside him.

"Naruko, can you bring the guild stamp for me?" he asked, smiling politely at her.

She raised her eyebrows at him as she nodded, staring at the scowling boy beside him who had his arms crossed before heading off to get the stamp. Quickly she finds it behind the bar, she headed back towards her grandfather with a rubber stamp clasped tightly in her hand. She holds the guild stamp tightly, looking at the sad boy who was staring at the guild with awe and interest. Was this boy going to join their guild?

She hopes so because they aren't many kids their age in this guild. The only ones that are kids in this guild are her and Cana while others were just adults and teenagers.

"Here it is Gramps," Naruko said, smiling at her grandfather.

Her grandfather stared at the guild stamp in her hands for a brief moment before looking at her and giving her a big smile. "Why don't you do it Naru-chan?"

"You want me to do it? Why not Cana? She always the one who's doing it, Gramps." Naruko asked in surprise.

"Why not you? Anyone with the Fairy Tail mark is capable of marking another with the stamp," he explained, smiling at her.

"If that's what you want me to do then okay, Gramps," she said frowning, turning to face the newcomer. "Where would you like it to be? Your shoulder? Your hand?"

"Wait, what's a guild stamp?"

Naruko frowned and asked, "Didn't the Master tell you about guild stamps?"

Shaking his head, the boy scratched his head looking every bit confused. Naruko frowned at this response turning to face her grandfather who seemed to be whistling at her. Was her grandfather testing her patience or something? Or did he simply forget to explain to the boy? Most likely the latter since he had been too busy dealing with the council and his stupid paperwork.

"Everyone who joins a guild must have an official guild mark as it is proof that they're a member of the guild," Naruko explained looking at her grandfather to confirm her words. He nodded and the blue-eyed girl continued on. "It can cause quite a problem if one doesn't have a guild mark and then claims to be a part of the guild because then the guild has to deal with the problem. To fix that problem, everyone decided that every guild be it a legal or dark guild must have a guild mark, or that's what I think."

"Naruko you shouldn't say things you don't know."

"Well it'll be troublesome if he asked why this was the case," Naruko said crossing her arms against her chest. "And Gramps you don't seem so eager to explain it to him. Now where do you want me to put it?"

The boy blinked his eyes and quickly answered. "On the right side of my chest!"

Naruko gulped at this and turned to look at her grandfather pleadingly. He can't seriously expect her to do this right? Because she really feels uncomfortable with the idea of seeing a boy strip and then touching his chest to put the mark on him. She shook her head furiously at this thought, knowing if she was apart of the guild then she will have to endure this and get passed this. Still she never thought it would be like this.

"So what colour do you want it to be?" she asked tilting her head.

"I can actually pick the colour of my guild mark?" he asked staring wide-eyed at her.

She smiled and nodded her head pointing at her own guild mark, which was on the back of her hand and was the colour orange. "Of course you get to pick the colour of the guild mark! We're apart of the same guild but we're all different people who have different preference on where they like their mark to be and its colour! If Gramps had his way then the girl's guild mark won't be there…right?"

"N-Naruko-chan, you still remembered what I said?"

"I can't ever forget what you said Gramps especially when you're drunk off your ass," Naruko retorted grimacing at her grandfather before giving a huge smile to the dark-haired boy raising his eyebrow at them. "Now that I answered your question, why don't you tell me what colour do you want it to be?"

"I want it to be dark blue," he replied taking off his shirt. Naruko flushed deep red at the sight of the boy's chest, which seemed to be slightly wiry and shows promise of being muscular when he grows older. She was really starting to regret agreeing to do what her grandfather asked her to do but she can't back out now. She already agreed to mark the boy so if she doesn't do it then it shows she is a coward. Which she isn't! Still she have one question to ask…

"Why the hell did you take your pants off, pervert!" She screeched trying not to look at the boy's underwear.

"I didn't take off my pants! And I'm not a pervert!" The boy yelled gesturing to his underwear before looking down to prove his point, however his face flushed deep red when he realized he was indeed not wearing any pants. "Shit! Where the hell is my pants!"

Naruko eyebrows twitch in annoyance and she had the urge to slap the boy for not knowing where his pants were but she held it in. Her grandfather will be furious with her if she slaps the boy silly for not knowing where his own pants were, through he does deserve to be slap because of this. Honestly what kind of person doesn't know where his own pants are? Is he trying to be funny or something? Because this isn't in any way or form funny to her.

"Why the hell does this happen to me?" The boy muttered searching hard for his pants. Naruko rubbed the sides of her head before looking around the guild for the dark-haired boy's pants and quickly finds it beside Kakashi who was too busy reading his book. Immediately she runs to get it before the silver-haired man noticed the pants which she hopes it doesn't happen, because the man would tease her mercilessly when he learns what happened.

She quickly ran to get his pants, snatching it from the stool and was about to leave, only to stop at the sound of someone chuckling. She turned around to see Kakashi raising his visible eyebrow and looking amused at her. "So Naru-chan is there something you aren't telling me about?"

"No."

"Whose pants is that?" Kakashi asked inspecting it closely. "It looks like a boy's pants and you're not a boy…so do you have a boyfriend I don't know about?"

"Of course not! Boys are icky!" Naruko screeched. "This is some idiotic boy who was stupid enough to strip his pants away!"

"Oh? You've boys stripping for you, Naruko?" Kakashi asked chuckling as the young girl flushed red at this comment. "But you're too young for these things, Naru-chan! You should wait for these type of things when you're a older!"

Naruko nodded her head at him and scurried to get away from the chuckling young man, who quickly went back to reading his perverted books, to her grandfather and the panicking boy. That had to be one of the most embarrassing short conversation she ever had with the silver-haired man. Her face turned a brighter shade of red as she remembered how the man advised her to wait for these things when she is older. She didn't know what he was talking about but it had to be something perverted.

"I found your pants! And listen to me, pervert if you forget your pants ever again, I won't help you again!" Naruko said firmly handing the boy his pants again. He gulped and vigorously nodded his head as he put his pants back on while Makarov chuckled at her words.

She waited till the boy put his pants back on before snatching the guild stamp from her grandfather's hands. "Now that we find your pants, I-I want you to sit down while-"she gulped "-I stamp you with the guild mark, a-alright?"

The boy nodded his head turning around to face her and she counted till ten hoping for her blush to die down. Why did this boy have to decide his chest of all places? Why not his hand or even his shoulder? She couldn't look at the boy's chest without flushing red since she never seen a person's chest. Her cousin doesn't do this and the other males of the guild knows better than to do this in front of her because Kakashi would kill them, or even her grandfather.

"W-Well are you going to put it or not?" The boy stuttered scowling at her.

"It's my first time putting this! So give me a minute to calm down my nerves!" Naruko snapped glaring at the boy. She took in a deep breath before marking the boy's right chest with the official insignia. It glowered and shimmered briefly before settling on his chest.

"Well that's done!" Naruko said smiling widely at the boy. "Now you can put your shirt back on! My name is Naruko Uzumaki. It's nice to meet you! What's your name?"

The boy nodded looking left to right before frowning and then gulping, shaking his head and then in a reluctant voice. He asked, "My name is Gray Fullbuster…and I'm wondering have you seen my shirt?"

Naruko groaned, silently realizing that this might become an occurring theme in the guild.

* * *

**Replies to reviews:**

**OBSERVER01:** I'm pleased to know this is a very interesting fic.

**Pain4ever:** I'm glad to know you think this is probably the best FemNaruto/ Fairy Tail crossover because of it being well written and how it has the perfect blend of the two.

**Atsirk Enoh:** Yes, it's going to be interesting with Kakashi around and there'll be more interaction between him and Naruko in the next two and three chapters, along with Gray.

**Takei Daloui:** I'm happy to know you think Kakashi was a cool person for me to choose to appear in the story and yes he's the kind of person who would want to see Naruko. Gray is going to have an important role in the story, as for the pairing well I won't answer that question. You just have to wait and see. I hope this was also a great chapter and that you continue looking forward to more chapters.

**Ultima-owner:** Yes hard choices are made by everyone at some point in their life and Naruko would learn this, as she grows older.

**SnowKawasagi: **I hope this chapter answers your question about when Gray is going to be introduced.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please pause before leaving this page and review.**

**I would love to hear what you think about this chapter.**


End file.
